Bite Me!
by GleekAleshia
Summary: Kitty siempre ha tenido que hacerse cargo de su padre... Pero una noche, todo se salió de control e hizo que su vida diese un vuelco por completo. Con su nuevo instinto y su sed de sangre, pronto descubrirá que no todo es lo que parece, y que quizás alguien la ayude más de lo que se pudiese imaginar. / Fic Karley - AU de Vampiros y así.
1. El principio del fin

**Disclaimer: **No poseo nada relacionado con Glee, ni con Kitty, ni con Marley... pero sí que poseo toda esta baba que me cae al pensar en ellas...

**A/N: **¡Venga! ¡Tercer intento de un fic Karley! xD Espero que esta vez al ser un AU si me funcione la idea :3 Bien, aviso, la idea no es del todo mía, la saqué de un RP que vi por tumblr (le doy los créditos a biteme-gleerp), pero si me hago cargo del desarrollo :3 Intentaré escribir en tercera persona, así que no me juzguen mucho si se lee extraño porque no estoy acostumbrada... En fin, Kitty es una vampiresa y así, poco más que saber para entender la historia. Enjoy it and Aleshia loves ya all! :3

Capítulo I: El principio del fin.

Todo comenzó en una noche oscura y tenebrosa, en donde solo las tenues luces de las farolas iluminaban la penumbrosa calle. Katherine, o Kitty, como le gustaba que la llamaran, buscaba con la mirada la taberna en donde su padre se encontraba todas las jodidas noches del Sábado. ¿Taberna? Sí, porque aquello era tan insalubre que ni podría considerarse realmente un bar o establecimiento.

El padre de Kitty, Peter Wilde, era un hombre de dinero, pero tenía un problema que solo su pequeña familia conocía... La bebida. Para colmo, no era un borrachuzo alegre, no, sino uno agresivo, y Kitty tenía siempre que hacerse cargo de él cada Sábado, pues este siempre se pasaba y, si nadie lo controlaba, podría acabar en el hospital con un posible coma etílico. Ante los ojos de la sociedad, la familia Wilde parecía la típica familia perfecta, pero era en estos entonces cuando estaba claro que no lo eran. A veces Kitty pagaba la agresividad de su padre, sobre todo cuando este la golpeaba sin motivo... Pero ella no podía mostrarse afectada, o sino, todo lo que había conseguido en su instituto se derrumbaría. Supuestamente, la popularidad, las buenas notas y las apariencias reinaban toda su vida, pero el hecho de que siempre estaba sumamente triste, ese, acababa escondido en lo más profundo de su ser, y su forma de desahogarse era meterse con cualquiera que se presentase en su camino.

La chica que siempre solía pagarlo era Marley, pero simplemente por lo feliz que se veía, eso la mataba por dentro. ¿Cómo alguien sin dinero y siendo la hija de la cocinera podía estar tan feliz? Eso era algo que Kitty no alcanzaba a comprender, y por ello, tenía la absurda necesidad de destruírla de la manera que fuese. Quizás solo fueran excusas, o una manera para poder pasar su tiempo torturándola en vez de pensando por qué, interiormente, se sentía tan desgraciada.

Todas aquellas pequeñas cosas formaban parte de su vida, pero lo que ella no sabía, era que su vida iba a cambiar completamente aquella noche. Entró en la taberna y todos a su alrededor la observaron, pero estaban acostumbrados a sus visitas, así que solo le esbozaron una falsa sonrisa, y siguieron bebiendo como desgraciados sin nada mejor que hacer. Ella tenía un objetivo; encontrar a su padre, aguantar unos gritos sin sentido y conseguir convencerle para ir a casa. Aquel trabajo no era nada fácil, pues con lo pequeñita que era, le costaba cargar con su robusto padre hasta el coche. Suspiró y se armó de fuerza, caminando decidida y con esa conpostura que la caracterizaba hacia su padre, preparándose para lo peor.

"Papá..." Llamó su atención, dándole unos ligeros toquecitos en la espalda para que le prestara atención, recibiendo a cambio un gruñido más parecido al de un perro que al de una persona normal. "Mamá te está esperando..." Su voz era tan suave, que si fueras unos de sus compañeros de clase, no podrías decir que se trataba de Kitty Wilde, la misma HBIC que te fulminaría con una mirada.

"¡Me importa una soberana mierda! Tú y tu madre podéis 'arroparos' solitas. Lárgate a casa que es tarde." La rubia se alejó por si acaso, pues sabía de la agresividad de su padre, aunque esta vez parecía menos bebido que de lo normal.

"Lo haría pero alguien tiene que cuidar de ti." Espetó, dejando a su padre completamente sin palabras, viendo como el hombre iba poniéndose cada vez más rojo por la ira que por el alcohol en su sangre.

"Peter, escucha a tu hija, tienes que irte... ¡Y todos los demás también! Ya es hora de cerrar." El tabernero parecía el único razonable entre todos aquellos hombres, al menos, era el único civilizado en aquel lugar. Extrañamente, a Kitty le caía bien aquel hombre, o al menos, hasta entonces.

"Tú me servirás hasta cuando yo diga." La cosa se estaba poniendo fea, y lo último que quería la chica era entrar en una pelea por culpa de su padre... No sería la primera vez. Siempre acababa siendo pateado fuera del lugar, y, con una fuerza sobre humana por parte de su hija, subido al coche para ser llevado a casa.

"Te serviré cuando pagues tus deudas."

"Parad..." Susurró Kitty, a una distancia precavida para no ser lastimada, pues aprendió de la última vez que su padre se puso tozudo.

"¡Repite eso!"

Fue lo único necesario para que empezara una de las muchas peleas en las que sin querer, Kitty se veía involucrada. El tabernero agarró al Sr. Wilde del cuello, zarandeándolo enfadado... Adiós de nuevo al único ser civilizado de la taberna. Rápida, Kitty se apartó cuando una masa de hombres desconocidos, y de muy, muy mala pinta se precipitaron sobre su padre como la nieve de una avalancha se precipita sobre una carretera cercana. Sabía que tenía que defenderle, pero cuando vio que la cosa se puso seria, y todos los demás no dejaban de golpearle con fuerza, se asustó más que en cualquier noche del Sábado anterior. Tras unos segundos en shock observando la escena sin tener ni idea, decidió intervenir de una jodida vez, o sino, su padre acabaría muerto.

"¡Basta!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero pareció ser ignorada... ¿Qué podía hacer una chica como ella de secundaria contra un montón de hombres que eran el doble que ella?

_Kitty, haz algo... ¡Joder! ¡Reacciona! ¡Qué es tu padre!_

_Ah, claro, como es tan fácil meterse entre toda esa gente._

_¡Ahora o nunca! _

No podía pensar, y con toda la fuerza que podía tener, fue apartando uno a uno a todos los que estaban encima de su padre, asegurándose de que ningún golpe se precipitara sobre ella. Sintió un gruñido extraño, y con más miedo que otra cosa, giró para poder ver de que se trataba... Colmillos. ¡¿Colmillos?! Se preguntó como era posible, pero antes de poder reaccionar, alguien se encontraba mordiéndola de tal manera, que el dolor fue momentáneo, pues la sangre fluía tan rápido que pronto acabó inconsciente. Todo a su alrededor empezaba a verse borroso, su fuerza se desvanecía, y lo último que pudo ver es como su padre conseguía huir con algunos hombres más, por lo que parecía, tan asustados por lo que acababa de suceder que no podían reaccionar de otra manera excepto huyendo.

_¡Cobarde!_

**A/N: **Este capítulo es cortito, pero prometo que haré los próximos bastante más largos, pues mis introducciones siempre son cortitas :3 ¡Prometo que les sorprenderá de sobre manera como entrará Marley en juego! ;) Si les gustó y quieren que continúe, déjenme un reviewsito, que siempre son bienvenidos, you know, me dan la vida xD Enjoy it and Aleshia loves ya all! :3


	2. Viva o muerta

**Disclaimer: **No poseo nada relacionado con Glee, ni con Kitty, ni con Marley... pero sí que poseo toda esta baba que me cae al pensar en ellas...

**A/N: **Sorry si me demoré un poco pero es que tengo que actualizar mi otro fic Brittana u.u Gracias por los reviews, los follows y los favoritos! No me esperaba tan buena recepción xD Solo diré algo más... Ámenme por hacerles olvidar que desgraciadamente Jarley existe. Dicho esto, enjoy it and Aleshia loves ya all :3

Capítulo II: Viva o muerta.

Aquella mordida no fue nada más que el principio.

Aunque estaba medianamente inconsciente, no se sentía para nada bien, y tenía a varias personas... Bueno, lo que demonios fueran esas bestias, mordiéndole insaciables varias partes de su cuerpo. Por un momento llegó a lucirse inerte, vulnerable, inmóvil e increíblemente pálida. Todo a su alrededor pasaba tan rápido que no pudo pensar con claridad, o siquiera poder percatarse de que estaba sucediendo, simplemente sabía que estaba a punto de quedarse sin vida, fallecida en el sitio. No había nadie que pudiese hacer nada por ella, y aquello parecía ser el fin de sus días.

Una vez aquellas bestias indescriptibles terminaron con ella, se encargaron de abandonar su cuerpo casi sin vida en algún lugar apartado de la ciudad, tan desolado que podrías jurar que nadie pasaría por allí... Bueno, no resultó ser así. Kitty estaba luchando por sobrevivir, no iba a permitirse el rendirse, el no intentarlo todo para mantenerse con vida y mucho menos dejar que aquel suceso pudiese con ella. Nunca nada había conseguido derrumbarla, ¿por qué empezar ahora? Estaba desangrándose, perdida en un lugar de Dios sabía donde, sufriendo en silencio la agonía y el dolor que la sofocaban. Se retorció en el suelo, intentando ponerse en pie y sin resultado alguno. Cuando todo parecía perdido, una silueta a contraluz de la gran luna llena y blanca que había en el cielo, se acercó a ella en lo que dura un suspiro.

Kitty no tenía ni idea de quien se podría tratar, o que querría de ella, pero después de aquella noche, todo era posible. Unos colmillos relucientes y perfectos brillaban a causa de la luz lunar reflectada en ellos, y la porrista pronto supo que aquello sería su fin... Pero, ¿qué bestia querría las sobras de una chica moribunda? No había manera de poder creer que aquello iba a ir a peor, o por lo menos, ella quería pensar que así era. La esperanza la consumió al momento cuando pudo diferenciar, por lo que parecía una mujer un poco más mayor que ella, mordiéndose así misma en la muñeca... Después todo fue una nube borrosa de recuerdos.

La desconocida, con muchísimo cuidado, se acercó a la herida abierta en el cuello de la rubia para poder encargarse del resto de sangre que fluía por fuera de su piel. Tras ello, colocó su muñeca en la boca de Kitty, reincorporándola levemente para poder obligarla a beber de ella. La pobre no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, o sino se acabaría ahogando. Con la poca fuerza que tuvo, obedeció sin objetar nada y pronto sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, dándose cuenta de que lo que le acaba de pasar no podía ser normal.

La energía que se había desvanecido hacía un momento, volvió a ella como una inyección de adrenalina, sintiendo como casi literalmente su corazón daba un vuelco. En cuanto abrió los ojos, solo pudo ver como una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en un rostro desconocido, y aún así, sumamente bello. Unos ojos marrones se estaban clavando en su mirada, esperando por alguna señal de vida, o al menos, algo que pudiese indicarle el estado de la porrista. Kitty estaba sumamente confusa, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una sensación de calidez y a la vez congelación que afectaba a todo su cuerpo. No sabía que había pasado, pero estaba segura de que algo sucedió en ese mismo instante.

Hubo un silencio extraño, no fue incómodo, pero tampoco fue deseado, simplemente no sabían que decir. Una vez la chica más mayor vio que su tarea estaba cumplida, se separó de ella dispuesta a marcharse justo por donde había venido, dejando a una confusa Kitty tirada en el suelo de algún descampado alejado de la civilización. En un esfuerzo sobre humano tras salir del shock en el que se hallaba sumida, la porrista agarró su muñeca y la detuvo, mirándola como niño perdido que no sabe donde se encuentra. La desconocida no pudo evitarlo, soltó un suspiro y se detuvo, agachándose para quedar a la misma altura que su acompañante.

"¿Estás bien?" Fue lo único que preguntó ella, pero lo único que pudo diferenciar Kitty al principio fue su cabello... Estaba ondulado, casi indomable, con un color azabache que podría confundirse con la misma noche. La ojiverde asintió, sin creer realmente que eso fuese una respuesta. "¿Segura?" Quiso asegurarse la morena, sonriendo un poco para evitar asustar a la más pequeña.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Por muy asustada y confusa que estuviese, Kitty Wilde siempre ha sido una persona directa, a la cual no le gustaba andarse con rodeos. La morena volvió a soltar un suspiro, no sabía muy bien si la chica estaría preparada para lo que iba a decirle.

"Esos animales te dejaron seca. Si no hubiese sido por mí estarías muer..." Se quedó totalmente muda, pues lo que iba a decir no era fácil. "Estás muerta... Como persona, quiero decir."

"¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?" Kitty frunció el ceño, totalmente frustrada por no entender ni la mitad de lo que aquella chica estaba hablando. Esta puso ambas manos en sus hombros e hizo que la mirase directamente a los ojos, los cuales repentinamente cambiaron de color sin que la rubia pudiese saber como demonios lo hizo. La morena volvió a mostrar sus colmillos, y después señaló los de Kitty, dejándola aún más confusa.

"Ahora hazlo tú." Ella negó con la cabeza, como si fuese técnicamente imposible imitar a la morena. "Puedes hacerlo. Te costará un poco más y te dolerá al principio, pero confía en mí." La incredulidad hacia las palabras de la desconocida impedían a Kitty poder tomársela en serio, pero después de todo, ella le había 'salvado la vida'.

"¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¡Ni siquiera sé como lo has hecho tú!" Rodó los ojos ante la negatividad de la rubia, y con prisa se puso a buscar alguna manera de poder hacer que sacase sus colmillos... Necesitaba sangre humana. No había un alma a la vista, y realmente solo se le ocurría una manera de hacerla reaccionar. Contra su voluntad, la morena se abalanzó sobre Kitty y la besó en apenas unos segundos, encargándose de que su lengua pudiese tocar la de la rubia. Esta la empujó con fuerza, y ella simplemente se dejó caer en el suelo, pues sabía que aunque había estado fuera de lugar, seguro que funcionaría.

Kitty se lanzó hacia ella, llena de furia, sacando sus colmillos sin darse apenas cuenta. "Ahí lo tienes." Antes de que pudiera atacarla, algo que era obviamente una locura debido a que la morena podría ser más fuerte que ella, la porrista se detuvo al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer.

Se rozó con la yema de los dedos ambos colmillos, asegurándose de que no estaba soñando. "¿Pero por qué?" Preguntó, esta vez más calmada y dirigiéndole la mirada perdida y anonada a la morena.

"Mi lengua tenía restos de tu sangre... De cuando aún eras humana. Eso ha afectado a tu organismo, y más la rabia que te ha dado que te haya besado sin permiso, has reaccionado sin pensar. Se llama instinto, y cuando eres una vampiresa como yo, acabas dejándote llevar sin apenas darte cuenta." Kitty frunció el ceño confusa.

"¿Vampiresa? ¿Soy una...? ¡No puede ser! Los vampiros no existen, y si existieran, son criaturas malignas alejadas de la mano de Dios." La morena la miró con ternura.

"Soy cristiana al igual que tú." Señaló la cadena con la cruz que colgaba del cuello de la más pequeña, dándose cuenta enseguida de a lo que quería referirse. "Que estés muerta como persona no quiere decir que por ello seas una criatura del demonio y todas esas gilipolleces que te hacen creer. Cuanto aceptes lo que eres, más fácil será para ambas. Al fin y al cabo he acabo siendo tu creadora."

"¿Tú me has hecho esto?" Preguntó, sin saber si sentirse afortunada o desdichada, pues ser una vampiresa no era una de sus prioridades.

"Pude dejarte morir, pero eras demasiado linda como para desperdiciarte así como así." Kitty esbozó una débil sonrisa, pues la tonta forma de la otra chica de hacer el tema ameno era considerado, y eso que la acababa de conocer. "Aquellos hombres son la vergüenza de nuestra especie, y bueno... Por su culpa ahora tendré que hacerme cargo de ti hasta que te crezcas como vampiro."

"Gracias por 'salvarme' pero creo que podré arreglármelas yo sola." Lo dijo tan segura, que por un momento la otra chica casi la creyó.

"Santana Lopez." Kitty se sorprendió ante la repentina presentación de la morena. "Y ahora, pequeña, dudo mucho que puedas 'arreglártelas tú sola'. ¿Qué harás cuando tengas hambre?"

"Cazar a algún humano, lo he visto en las películas." Santana negó con la cabeza, disgustada por la respuesta tan tonta que hubo recibido a cambio.

"Error. Somos vampiros no animales. Hay... Hay sitios para eso, aunque son clandestinos. Compras una mascota y esta te pertenece. Una vez la compras, esa persona será tu exclava, aunque nadie se ofrece a ello en contra de su voluntad." Kitty volvió a fruncir el ceño, cada vez más extrañada por todo lo que Santana le estaba contando... Demasiada información en tan solo una noche.

"¿Y cómo se supone que la voy a comprar? ¿Con el dinero de papá? Si fue él quien me abandonó a mi suerte cuando aquellos brutos me atacaron." Santana la miró un poco apenada, pero lo último que Kitty iba a permitirse era que sintiese pena por ella... Nunca nadie lo había hecho y no era momento de que una desconocida empezara a hacerlo.

"Yo te la compraré... Bueno, será un préstamo. En cuanto puedas me lo devolverás, pero no puedo permitir que una criaturita convertida por mí ensucie nuestro nombre. ¿Te parece?"

"¿Tengo elección?"

"Puedes intentar apañártelas sola, como bien has dicho. Realmente no eres mi responsabilidad, aunque es cuestión de principios."

**A/N: **CHAN CHAN CHAN! Kittana para el body ;) Karley es mi OTP, pero para ser sincera, Kittana me gusta bastante too xD En fin, Tana será su mentora y así :3 Sé que dije que serían largos, pero puff, prefiero que se queden así, tbh xD Ahorita, no sé si introduciré a Marley en el siguiente capítulo o en el otro, pero tranquilidad, que estará. Well, R&R, recomendaciones, enjoy it and Aleshia loves ya all :3


	3. Todavía hay mucho que aprender

**Disclaimer: **No poseo nada relacionado con Glee, ni con Kitty, ni con Marley... pero sí que poseo toda esta baba que me cae al pensar en ellas...

**A/N: **No dejo de soñar como continuar este fic, y se me cae la babilla de las escenas Karley que tengo pensadas e.ê Por eso quiero pasar a ello pronto, para cuando el Rated d ;) (OMG NO YA EN SERIO MI MENTE ES MUY SUCIA XD) En fin, disfruten de este capítulo, que una sorpresa viene implícita! :3 Enjoy it and Aleshia loves ya all :3

Capítulo III: Todavía hay mucho que aprender.

Tras una conversación que Kitty trató de entender sin mucho resultado, vio que no le quedaba más remedio que seguir a lo que ahora sería su mentora, pues tampoco quería divagar por las calles sin saber muy bien que hacer. Toda su vida había cambiado, nada sería igual, y ni siquiera sabía si podría volver a ver a su familia. ¿Se habrían acabado sus días en el instituto? ¿En qué consistiría su vida, pues ya no volvería a ser una espiral de acciones rutinarias e irrelevantes? Apenas tenía dieciséis años, y no había ni vivido lo suficiente para poder decidir que haría en un futuro, como para ahora añadirle que se había convertido en una bestia. Por mucho que Santana se empeñara en decir que los vampiros eran una especie respetable, Kitty seguía empeñándose en que se había convertido en un ingendro de la naturaleza... Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Aunque por otra parte, agradecía que no toda su existencia se hubiese acabado ahí. Quisiera o no, tenía que darle una oportunidad a su nueva forma de vida, pues no le quedaba más remedio. Caminó al lado de la latina, pues su acento la delataba, en la oscuridad de la noche, tratando de llegar pronto a alguna calle que estuviese iluminada por alguna farola. De pronto, varias dudas existenciales pasaron por la mente de la rubia, y supo que alguien debería resolverlas... Ese alguien era Santana. Paró de repente en el sitio y se quedó paralizada, mirando como la morena avanzaba sin haberse dado cuenta de que Kitty no iba a su lado.

"Santana." Llamó su atención, por lo que esta se giró para mirar algo consternada a la chica, no sabiendo muy bien por qué se habría detenido. "¿Qué se supone que puede pasarme si me expongo a la luz del sol?" Ella intentó controlarse, pero no pudo evitar echarse a reír, pues se notaba como la rubia estaba influenciada por el montón de películas absurdas de vampiros.

"No pasa nada, aunque tampoco brillamos como los de Crepúsculo." Intentó calmarse, pues Kitty parecía realmente molesta ante la poca incomprensión que tenía la latina con ella. ¿Qué culpa tenía de no tener ni idea de nada? Nunca antes fue una vampiresa o algo por el estilo. "Estamos acostumbrados a la noche, y cuando salimos durante el día, el sol nos deslumbra más que a cualquier persona normal. ¿Creías que arderías en cuanto te despertaras mañana por la mañana?"

"Podría. No es como si supiera todo respecto a esto. Te recuerdo que me convertiste hace poco más de una hora." La fulminó con la mirada, pero Santana no podía evitar esa sonrisa burlona ante la ignorancia de su acompañante. "¿Debo dormir en un ataúd?"

"No si no quieres. Hay muchos vampiros que odian la luz y por eso duermen ahí dentro, aunque yo prefiero sellar las ventanas y dormir en mi cama de siempre." Se encogió de hombros tranquilamente, pero Kitty siguió frunciendo el ceño, pues intentaba comprender todas las costumbres que ahora eran nuevas para ella.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Seguir con mi vida como si no hubiese pasado nada?" Se notaba el enfado en su tono de voz, pues todos sus planes se habían esfumado. Ni la popularidad, ni saber si su padre estaba bien, y ni siquiera la idea de destruir a Marley estaban presentes ahora en su cabeza... No podía ni pensar con claridad.

"Si así lo quieres. Puedes volver con tu familia y esconderles el hecho de que eres una vampiresa, pero te resultará difícil. Cuando te digan de cenar, tú tendrás más ganas de morderles el cuello que de comerte cualquier cosa que te pongan en la mesa. Creéme, me ha pasado."

"¿Y qué sucedió después?"

"Papá me echó de casa, y una vieja amiga me acogió... Un día tenía mucha sed, y acabé mordiéndola." Suspiró, pues no se sentía muy a gusto recordando viejos tiempos. "Para que no muriera, le hice lo mismo que te hice a ti."

"¿Ella te odia?" En ese instante, Kitty se maldijo a sí misma, pues sabía que aquella pregunta no estaba bien planteada.

"Para nada. Si no hubiera sido por aquello, creo que ahora estaría perdida. Es por eso que creo que debo ayudarte a ti, pues sin ayuda, vas a sufrir más de lo que yo sufrí." La rubia aceleró el paso y se puso a su lado, ahora mucho más curiosa por las cosas que la desconocida pudiese contarle. Se veía como una niña pequeña que quiere que alguno de sus abuelos sigan contándole alguna historia, pues la curiosidad la mataba por dentro, por mucho que no lo fuese a admitir en voz alta.

"¿Crees que yo pueda seguir con mi vida?" Un dejo de esperanza apareción en su voz, pues aunque tampoco es que su día a día fuese lo mejor del mundo, seguía formando parte de ella al fin y al cabo.

"Lo iremos viendo. Pero para bien o para mal, ahora soy yo quien cuidará de ti." Kitty asintió, caminando a su lado en silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos.

_¿Por qué me estará ayudando tanto si apenas me conoce?_

_Ya te dijo que le resultabas linda. Seguro que solo lo hace para acostarse contigo._

_¡Por el amor de Dios! Dudo mucho que esa sea la razón. Y si lo fuera, no tendría que montar toda esta farsa, simplemente podría haberme violado._

_Quizás no sea su estilo._

_¿Y tú sabes cuál es su estilo?_

_Soy tu subconsciente, sé exactamente lo mismo que sabes tú, idiota._

"¿Chica?" Santana la distrajo totalmente de sus pensamientos, lo que hizo que la rubia pegase un brinco asustada. Ella solo pudo rodar los ojos... ¿Con qué clase de despistada le había tocado lidiar? "¿Estás? Te has quedado muda de repente... Y aunque así lo prefiera, me preocupas."

"Tengo nombre."

"Ya, pero yo no lo sé, pues no has tenido ni la decencia de presentarte." Le reprochó en seguida, lo que hizo que Kitty rápidamente agachara la mirada avergonzada. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus modales?

"Katherine Wilde. Aunque todos me llaman Kitty."

"¿Y yo tengo que formar parte de la multitud? Serás Wilde para mí." Kitty asintió, pues el tono de la morena le había asustado un poco, y dado que se le notaba más madura y experimentada, no podría saber todo lo que le esperaba.

La más pequeña seguía preguntándose por qué Santana la ayudaba tanto, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo, por miedo a su respuesta... O peor aún, a su reacción. Su intensa caminata, la cual pasó extremadamente rápido, había llegado a su fin, y Santana parecía esta vez tener más prisa que antes. Empezó a correr, y Kitty, por puro instinto, la siguió por igual. Poco a poco, la velocidad que habían tomado ambas era sobrenatural, aunque la rubia ni se dio cuenta de ello. Todo a su alrededor apenas eran espejismos ante su mirada, y al percatarse de todo lo sucedido, Santana desapareció de su vista en cuestión de segundos. Miró a su alrededor preocupada, pues ahora lo último que necesitaba era perderse, y cuando se dio por vencida, alguien detrás suya la sorprendió.

"¡Bú!" Susurró Santana en su oído, agarrando sus caderas y pegándola a ella mientras aspiraba su aroma... En momentos así, Kitty ni siquiera sabía como reaccionar. Lo más rápido que pudo acabó empujándola, fulminándola con la mirada mientras la morena no podía dejar de reír cada vez más fuerte.

"¡No tiene gracia! Y si vas a violarme, hazlo rápido." La más mayor volvió a reír, esta vez sin poder controlar las carcajadas que la rubia le provocaba. Trató de controlar su respiración, pero le pareció imposible, pues se divertía muchísimo con la ignorancia de la chica.

"No voy a violarte, pequeña. Pero necesito que me sigas, hemos llegado al lugar que te dije y te vamos a conseguir una mascota. ¿Tienes preferencias?" Kitty se cruzó de brazos cabreada, pues se veía arrastrada al juego de la latina sin ni siquiera quererlo. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a burlarse de ella de tal manera, pero la manera en la que Santana lo hacía le empezaba a resultar frustrante.

"¿Para alimentarme de alguien? Supongo que no. Ni siquiera sé que tipo de sangre me gusta..." Su frustración llegaba a límites inimaginables, y sin saber como seguir, se quedó callada para dejar de darle motivos a la morena para que se riera de ella.

"Te recuerdo que esa persona será algo así como tu esclava. Y ya que me gasto el dnero, al menos me lo gasto bien." Santana desapareción en la oscuridad de un callejón, y la rubia frunció el ceño extrañada sin saber si debería ir con ella. "Sígueme."

Tras ello, aligeró el paso para ponerse al lado de su mentora. Caminaron en silencio, pues así se lo indicó la latina, y aunque pareciese increíble, a Kitty no le resultó nada difícil el poder ver en la oscuridad, lo que solo le hacía pensar que ser vampiresa no era tan malo. Suspiró, y tras un camino más o menos extraño, pues realmente no sabía hacia donde iba, Santana paró justo en frente de una falsa pared. Dio dos ligeros golpecitos, y de repente una puerta se abrió, lo único que hizo que Kitty se asustase aún más si eso era posible.

Aquello era una especie de locura bien organizada. Tras unas vallas de plata, separadas en 'celdas', varias personas se encontraban allí aguantando de pie cuando se las llamaba. A la rubia todo aquello le pareció inhumano, pero a Santana no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Por otro lado, un montón de cosas solo para vampiros se extendían y repartían por miles y miles de estanterías, en donde se podían ver varios vampiros comprando como una persona normal compra en un supermercado. La cara de incredulidad de Kitty era indescriptible.

Santana parecía estar hablando con el encargado, y tras apenas unos pocos minutos, esta le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Calladita y sin tocar nada, la porrista la siguió con paso precavido por aquel lugar desconocido. Si algo caracterizaba a la más pequeña, era lo muy observadora que era, y eso se podía notar ahora. Se fijó que cuando uno de los trabajadores de allí, si es que se les podía llamar así, llevaban guantes para abrir la puerta que daba al pasillo central de la sala donde se encontraban todas las celdas. La rubia suspiró, pues aquello seguía sin darle muy buena espina.

"Wilde, pase lo que pase, no toques nada. Es plata, y te hará pupita." El aviso de Santana solo hizo que se asustara aún más. ¿Eso quería decir que la plata podría dañarla? No entendía absolutamente nada, pero no le quedaba otra que hacer caso a la morena. Con los brazos cruzados y pegados a sus costados, la siguió algo atemorizada por lo que la rodeaba. "Vamos a elegir tu comida, barbie rubia."

"Ya te dije que no tengo ni idea de como elegirla..."

"Te permiten que pruebes a tu elección una sola vez. Si no te gusta, debo pagarle por tu capricho. Más te vale saber elegir, mi paciencia y generosidad tiene un límite." Kitty asintió, mirando a su alrededor para ver a quién se encontraba. A la mayoría de perdedores ni los conocía, ni los quería conocer, y mucho menos a los que le doblaban la edad. Un montón de ojos de corderito degollado se clavaban en ella en cada paso que daba, pero no le importó, pues estaba acostumbrada a todo ello cada vez que iba por los pasillos del McKinley. Ninguno le llamaba la atención, ni siquiera los chicos de muy bien ver, hasta que una castaña de ojos azules se presentó a su izquierda, escondiéndose para que no pudiese verla.

"Ya sé a quién quiero." Sonrió maliciosamente, satisfecha por haber encontrado a alguien... No solo a alguien, sino a Marley Rose; y más importante aún, gracias a Santana, esta sería su esclava quisiera o no. "A ella." La señaló, cruzándose después de brazos con aire de superioridad. Santana arqueó una ceja más confundida que curiosa, pues no se esparaba que la rubia eligiera a alguien como ella.

"Sabía que estabas en mi equipo." La porrista le dirigió la mirada totalmente en shock, pues si era lo que creía, la latina la estaría malinterpretando completamente. No iba a discutir con ella, pues por lo poco que había podido ver, su carácter se lo impediría. "¿No quieres probarla antes? No puedo devolverla, ¿sabes? Esto no es como si guardases el ticket de una camiseta."

Sus colmillos hicieron su aparición en cuestión de segundos. Kitty pasó la lengua por ambos, conteniéndose por lo mucho que iba a disfrutar de esto. Ahora, se convencía cada vez más de que convertirse era lo mejor que le había pasado,y sobre todo al poder tener la oportunidad de destruir a su archienemiga de una vez por todas. "¿Podéis dejarme dos minutos con ella? Prometo portarme 'bien'."

No hizo falta más, y tanto Santana como el otro hombre le dejaron un poco de intimidad tras abrirle la celda para poder dejarla junto a la castaña, la cual seguía en silencio totalmente asustada. Irónico, ahora Kitty había recuperado toda la confianza que al entrar en aquel lugar desapareció. Se acercó a ella, caminando a su alrededor mientras la observaba con fervor, aterrorizando a Marley aún más de lo que ya lo estaba. Esta tragó saliva, incapaz de pronunciar palabra aunque muriese de curiosidad por saber que hacía una chica como Kitty allí, y más importante aún, por qué la habría elegido entre todas las personas que habían en aquel lugar.

"Bien, bien, bien. Mira a quien tenemos aquí." Dijo con cinismo, esbozando aquella sonrisa que siempre atemorizaba a la más alta. "Si es la inocente Marley Rose..."

Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, Marley la interrumpió asustada. "Si me haces algo, gritaré y te empujaré contra la valla." La rubia elevó ambas cejas sorprendida, pues para nada se esperaba que dijese algo como aquello... Cosa que solo lo haría aún más divertido.

"Me dejan morderte, así que ven aquí antes de que Kitty-cat tenga que llamar a los de la perrera." Si había algo que le encantaba a la rubia, era poder burlarse de Marley todo lo posible y más aún. Esta suspiró, recogiendo su cabello hacia un lado y estirando el cuello para darle luz verde a la porrista.

"Hazlo rápido... y por favor, que no me duela."

"Por propia experiencia, te va a doler." Marley cerró por acto reflejo los ojos, cada vez más fuerte, esperando aquel mordisco para que su sufrimiento acabara de una vez.

"¡Hazlo!"

Kitty se acercó a ella y pudo escuchar el acelerado pulso de su corazón incluso desde esa distancia, volviéndola loca en contra de su voluntad. Se puso de puntillas y se agarró a la castaña, preparándose para hincar sus dientes en la blanquecina piel de su elección, no sabiendo si lo iba a disfrutar o simplemente se iba a sentir horrible después de ello. No había vuelto atrás, los había clavado sin compasión en su cuello, haciendo a la más tímida lanzar un ligero grito de dolor. La sangre empezó a correr, cayendo sobre su lengua y pudiéndola degustar con el paladar repleto de ella... En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que ella era a quien quería. Nunca antes había probado algo igual, y aunque no podía describir su sabor, sabía que era demasiado esquisito como para dejar escapar a Marley de sus garras.

**A/N: **Oh yeah! Kitty la mordió *-* Aquí les dejo mi regalo de San Valentín :3 Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como a mí me ha costado escribirlo, pues mi día de SV se ha basado en eso, en actualizar fics y repartir amor para todos... Aunque esté más sola que la una xD El caso es, no hay ni Brittana ni Faberry, aunque puede haber menciones! Y lo de la idea de los clanes es una muy buena! Pero se desviaría de mi idea principal, así que puede que haga un one-shot para contentarles, pero no prometo nada e.ê Es San Valentín regálenme reviews por lo menos, aunque suene triste D: xD Reviews y recomendaciones siempre son bienvenidas! Feliz día de San Valentín, enjoy it and Aleshia loves ya all :3


	4. De vuelta a casa

**Disclaimer: **No poseo nada relacionado con Glee, ni con Kitty, ni con Marley... pero sí que poseo toda esta baba que me cae al pensar en ellas...

**A/N: **Shiiiiit e.e Me tardé siglos y tal, ni siquiera sé si me siguen el fic, pero bah, a mí me gusta escribirlo xD Como sea, ya tenía escrito el capítulo, e incluso empecé el siguiente... Pero soy una huevona a la que le da pereza pasarlo al ordenador y subirlo. Siento ser un ogro horrible, y recuerden que aún así les quiero! Enjoy it and Ale loves ya all :3

Capítulo IV: De vuelta a casa.

Marley era suya. Si bien Kitty lo único que quería era aprovecharse de aquella ventajosa oportunidad, no podía negar que el sabor de la sangre de la castaña era completamente compatible con su paladar. Sus colmillos comenzaban a asomarse nada más que al recordarlo, y, aunque era algo que quería evitar, le era meramente imposible. Después de aquello, y de muchísimas preguntas más que exasperaron a Santana de manera desconsiderada; esta vio conveniente en dejar regresar a la rubia a casa aquel domingo de madrugada.

No tardó mucho, pues ya le iba pillando el truco a aquello de correr como alma que lleva el diablo, pero, cuando se trataba de poder enfrentarse a la situación que ahora se le presentaba, estaba completamente perdida. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Después de haberse pasado una noche completamente desaparecida tras un altercado en aquel bar, haber sido devorada (o casi) por una manda de vampiros, abandonada por su propio padre y que finalmente su vida cambiara por completo; ¿tendría el descaro de presentarse en su casa, después de que incluso el sol ya hubiera salido?

Bueno, tampoco le quedaba más remedio.

_Toca de una soberana vez, Kitty-cat..._

_¡¿Como?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡En cuanto entre ahí papá estará esperando para cortarme la cabeza!_

_Primero, si yo estoy loco, tú también; soy tu subconsciente. Segundo, mamá estará preocupada, mas ese energúmeno no tendrá derecho a hacerte nada después de haberte abandonado._

_¡No hables así de papá!_

_¡Sabes que es un estúpido!_

_Lo sé, pero aún así._

_¡Quieres tocar ya la jodida puerta!_

Tocó con miedo y con mucha, mucha suavidad. Esperó con la cabeza agachada, el corazón en un puño y completamente aterrorizada... ¿Qué debía esperar? ¿Podría controlar sus impulsos si es que la situación se tornaba tediosa o inclusive violenta? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, con una lentitud pasmosa la puerta de la entrada se fue abriendo poco a poco, y, de nuevo, el corazón de nuestra rubia estuvo a punto de salir disparado. Apareció su madre con un temple lleno de emociones que Kitty no podía descrifrar; ¿tristeza? ¿Enfado? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Alivio? O quizás todas a la vez. Hubo un silencio incómodo, fue tal, que por un momento la Wilde más pequeña se vio en vías de echarse a llorar.

"Ma— ...Mamá, ¿dónde está papá?" Preguntó con hilo de voz, tragando saliva y tratando de deshacer aquel nudo de su garganta.

"No lo sé, lo eché de casa." Aquellas palabras dejaron a la rubia de por más aturdida, como si se hubieran precipitado en forma de puño hacia su cara, y el golpe le hubira ocasionado la mayor conmoción que podría imaginarse. No podía articular palabra. Su vida, tal y como la conocía, definitivamente, había cambiado por completo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Entra en casa." Y así lo hizo, pues la calle no era el lugar más indicado para hablar. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, siguiéndola en aquel sentenciado silencio que regía el ambiente. Su casa estaba tranquila, aparentemente acogedora y tan ordenada como siempre; tal y como la recordaba... aunque solo faltaba el Sr. Wilde para perturbar esa paz. Se sentó en el sofá cuando, extrañamente, su madre se sentó a su lado.

"Katherine..." Suspiró antes de poder continuar. "Anoche tu padre vino borracho, como de costumbre. Estaba completamente desquiciado, no dejaba de chillar que criaturas de Satán te habían convertido en uno de ellos o algo así... Llegó un punto en el que se volvió completamente loco."

"No es la primera vez que papá dice una tontería estando borracho..." Interrumpió al momento, queriendo dejar ese tema de lado, ya que en lo último que quería pensar era que su padre realmente no estaba tan loco.

"No me interrumpas cuando hablo." Kitty, instantáneamente, agachó la cabeza avergonzada. "Cariño, perdona, pero déjame continuar. Le pedí que me explicara, y después de mentirme seguramente en el motivo de la pelea, se atrevió a decirme que te abandonó en aquel lugar. Discutimos y, tras volver a levantarme la mano, le eché como pude."

"¡¿Te ha hecho daño?!" La preocupación de la menor iba en aumento, de eso no cabía duda. "Siento no haber podido estar contigo, mamá. La próima vez te prome—"

"No habrá próxima vez... Puedo soportar que me haga daño a mí, pero lo que te ha hecho a ti... eso no se lo perdono." Si su madre se sentía mal, ella el doble. No había estado para protegerla, como hacía siempre, y ahora lo inevitable había sucedido. Así iban a seguir, auto-culpándose en silencio hasta que la Sra. Wilde sacó a Kitty de sus pensamientos. "¿Por qué tienes sangre en la comisura del labio?"

_Oh Dios... Estoy jodida._

_¡Qué no te vea los colmillos y todo irá bien!_

"Será algún golpe que me habré dado..." Ya, seguro. Ni siquiera ella misma sería capaz de creérselo.

"Señor. ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! No debí haberte dicho que fueses a por tu padre. Ve y descansa, yo me ocuparé de todo."

"Mamá... tengo que ir a clase." Y después de todo, la porrista seguía preocupándose por nimiedades... Eso, o que moría por poder preguntarle a su ahora 'esclava' que demonios hacía en aquel lugar; y, obvio, que ni se le ocurriera decirle a nadie sobre su condición de vampiresa... por mucho que la consideraran una loca.

"No importa. Ahora sube y no me rechistes." Y, en apenas unos segundos, la más pequeña ya se encontraba alcanzando las escaleras, camino a su habitación.

-.-

Por otro lado, mientras nuestra rubia trataba de dormir, Marley seguía con un montón de cuestiones que rondaban su mente... y un pañuelo que tapaba las marcas de colmillos en su cuello. No estaba acostumbrada, y aún le dolían por lo que no dejaba de arrepentirse or haberse vendido de esa manera... Por mucho que se tratara de auto-convencerse, sabía de sobra que aquello era como la prostitución, o incluso peor...

_Tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado Kitty y no alguien peor. _

_¡¿Peor?! Ella me odia, y para colmo soy su sirvienta o algo así. Me mordió... Espera, ¡¿qué?!_

_Que te mordió._

_¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Era retórico! Lo que no entiendo es por qué. Todaví no me creo que sea una vampiresa..._

_Tienes la marca en el cuello que lo demuestra._

_No me digas, subconsciente._

_Deja de quejarte, al menos sabes que ella solo quere tu sangre y fastidiarte. Podría haberte tocado cualquier hombre mayor que quisiera aprovecharse de ti._

_No podemos saber si Kitty ba a aprovecharse de mí de esa manera..._

_Kitty no es gay._

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Es republicana y cristiana. Además, se quiere demasiado como para odiarse por ser gay._

_¡Es cierto! Imagínate lo mal que se tiene que sentir por ser una vampiresa..._

_¿Acaso importa? Dudo mucho que se así fuera, fuese a contarte algo, o siquiera a aceptar tu ayuda._

_Pero..._

_¿Por qué te preocupas por alguien que te odia con toda su alma?_

_Ella no me odia... Tu-tuvo mucho cuidado cuando me mordió._

_Puede ser._

"¡Marley!" Despertaron a la castaña de su trance... Bueno, Jake la despertó. Había terminado el primer periodo de clases, era la hora de almorzar, y el menor de los Puckerman seguía insistiendo en poder convencer a Marley de comer a solas con él, y así dejar de lado al Glee Club. "¿Estás bien? ¿Vamos a comer?"

"Solo si vamos con los del Glee." Suspiró, comenzando a recoger sus cosas ara salir con lo que ahora era su novio.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Este hizo una pequeña rabieta, mostrando de nuevo lo muy infantil que podía llegar a ser.

"No estoy de humor, Jake."

-.-

Kitty se levantó de la cama, no era momento para dormir, por mucho que se hubiera quedado dormida durante un par de horas. Aquel día no iría a clase, pero ello no quitaba el hecho de que debía seguir la misma rutina de siempre. Pasó al cuarto de baño, dejó correr el agua y, en cuanto sintió que estaa lo suficientemente fría, se lavó la cara, tratando de despertar de lo que ahora parecía un sueño. Se miró al espejo, conteplando como su temple estaba más pálido de lo normal, el sabor a aque extraño sabor seguía en su boca y, en cuanto se percató de aquel resquicio de sangre en la comisura de su labio, trató de no recordar todos los sucesos anteriores. No recordó la pelea, ni el beso robado de Santana... sino la escena en aquella celda. El acelerado pulso de Marley, su miedo, con la fuerza que cerraba sus ojos... El aroma de su perfume, la cercanía entre ambas, el roce de sus labios con la suave piel del cuello de la más alta sus comillos clavándose con precisión, su grito ahogado; y, como no, su maravilloso sabor. Sus colmillos hicieron su aparición, haciendo que la rubia retrocediese asustada. Era un hecho, todo aquello había ocurrido; no había sido un sueño.

_Tengo que hablar con ella._

Miró su teléfono móvil, buscando en sus contactos el número de Marlye... No era algo que realmente quisiera hacer, el hablar con ella, pero tení que dejarle las cosas claras. ¿De qué estaba asustada? ¡Ella era suya! ¡Santana se la había comprado! ¿Comprado? No era que la castaña le importara, pero las razones de Marley para hacer aquello le causaban curiosidad. Cuando por fin decidió mandarle un mensaje , para su sorpresa, su pantalla se iluminó y una notificación apareció en esta; como no, la chica que había estado en sus pensamientos hizo su aparición.

"Sé que esto es raro pero... Necesito que me expliques algo." — **Marley.**

"Tú primera." — **Kitty.**

"Uh?" — **Marley.**

"¿Qué hacías en aquel lugar?" — **Kitty.**

" ¿Qué? Yo pregunté primera." —** Marley.**

"Contesta." — **Kitty.**

"Yo y mi madre necesitamos dinero. Cuando fuimos a servir voluntariamente comida a un albergue; escuché a uno de ellos hablar del lugar en el que me encontraste..." — **Marley.**

"Entiendo. Vendes tu cuerpo como una porstituta. Me sorprendes, Wallmart." — **Kitty.**

"Tú me compraste..." — **Marley.**

"Cierto. No hace falta que me lo agradezcas." — **Kitty.**

"¿Agradecerte? ¡Me mordiste! ¡Ni siquiera tiene sentido! Te toca explicarme." —** Marley.**

"Me convirtieron y tenía hambre. No es tan difícil." —** Kitty.**

"¿Y te parece bien?" — **Marley.**

"No. ¿Pero qué le puedo hacer? Oh, y más te vale no decir nada. Te lo ordeno (?)" — **Kitty.**

"¿Me lo ordenas?" — **Marley.**

"Eres mía, dulzura. Harás lo que yo te diga." —** Kitty.**

"Pero... está bien. ¿Te gustó...? Bueno... ya sabes." — **Marley.**

"Sí." — **Kitty.**

Aquello hizo que el corazón de Marley diese un vuelco; a Kitty le gustó, No era algo que realmente le entusiasmara, pero sentía un extraño alivio al saber que la porrista lo había disfrutado. No sabía que decir... ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Que le agradaba la idea de que estuviera haciendo bien su 'trabajo'? Tras meditarlo durante un rato, decidió armarse de valor para poder enviarle un dichoso mensaje, por mucho que no supiera exactamente que escribirle.

"¿Necesitas algo más?" — **Marley.**

"No tengo hambre." — **Kitty.**

"No me refería a eso..." — **Marley.**

"Te avisaré." — **Kitty.**

**A/N: **Porquito a poco, mis amores xDDD Sé que soy horrible por haberme pasado... ¿tres meses sin actualizar? XD Es que me quedé en blanco, luego que si las lentillas, el dentista, estar pendiente de mi chica (la cual es la que me está obligando a actualizar, que sino a saber donde estaría yo ya... xD), el RP, los estudios... Pues, una se tarda. Además, anduve sin ideas, pero ya tengo unas cuantas (es más, terminé de escribir el capítulo siguiente y empecé el VI xD). Como sea, debo actualizar también Veni, Vidi, Vici, so, aguánteme. Espero que hayan disfrutado este poquito que, aunque haya sido un poco relleno, hay cosas que se deben explicar. Aquí hay un poco de Karley implícito, deberán notarlo en las descripciones (si es que no es obvio xD) But, whatever. Enjoy it and Aleshia loves ya all! :3


	5. Resquicios de sangre

**Disclaimer: **No poseo nada relacionado con Glee, ni con Kitty, ni con Marley... pero sí que poseo toda esta baba que me cae al pensar en ellas...

**A/N: **Bien, primero, me disculpo por todas las faltas de ortografía que tuvo el anterior capítulo. Quería terminar pronto y no lo revisé después (puse 'va' con B... les permito que me corten la cabeza). Luego, siento tardarme, pero la pereza me corroe e.e (Mi chica volvió a obligarme a actualizar aunque ya se lo leyera con antelación xD) Como sea, enjoy it, perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, and Aleshia loves ya all! :3

Capítulo V: Resquicios de sangre.

Las horas pasaban, el incesante tic-tac del reloj rompía el silencio de la habitación; todo estaba en total oscuridad, excepto el resquicio de suelo iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba tras las cortinas... Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba en calma.

Excepto ella.

Las agujas del reloj marcaban las tres y diez de la noche, los segundos parecían ser eternos y la sed comenzaba a consumirla. Sus colmillos, resplandecientes en la masa negra en la que se veía sumida, lucían magníficos e imponentes al reflejo de la tenue luz. Había alguien a sus pies; desangrado, muerto, sin vida y casi completamente descuartizado. En una esquina, atemorizada y con el temple aún más pálido que el de la agresora en frente suya, se encontraba su progenitora. Aquel gorgoteo no cesaba, cada gota que caía de sus colmillos se fundía con la moqueta bajo sus pies... El temor iba en aumento.

_Mírala, es tu culpa._

_Mamá..._

_Tú has hecho esto._

_Mamá..._

_Santana te lo advirtió. _

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó su hija con un hilo de voz, temiendo que su madre fuera a asustarse si a ella se le ocurría dar un paso para acercarse. Lo que había hecho había sido horrible, y como era de esperarse, la Sra. Wilde no iba a confiar en su hija nunca más... No después de aquello. Estaba alerta, dispusta a salir corriendo en cuanto Kitty diera un paso en falso.

"Vete."

"Mamá..."

"¡Vete de aquí!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aún con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sin poder creerse la desgracia que había caído sobre su familia. La más pequeña de las Wilde no se caracterizaba por ser paciente y comprensiva, y en este momento, muchísimo menos. Trató de mantener la calma, aquella tediosa calma que consiguió mantener después de todo el altercado...

Era de noche, como no, cuando su padre apareció por la puerta. De nuevo la seguridad en la que se embargaba la rubia, había desaparecido. Este estaba borracho como acostumbraba a estarlo cada día de su miserable vida, no dejaba de balbucear estupideces y en cuanto puso un pie en su casa... Bueno, fue el principio del fin. Kitty estaba arriba en su habitación, terminando sus deberes y tratando de controlar aquella sed que la consumía solo por tal de no tener que arrastrarse hasta Marley; justo cuando los gritos en la planta de abajo la alarmaron. Se asomó por la barandilla de las escaleras, escondida para no llamar la atención de sus padres. Los gritos la sopesaban, la agresividad de las palabras de los mayores le hacían querer llorar, pero, cuando vio que el Sr. Wilde se atrevía a levantarle la mano a su madre... Aquella iba a ser la última vez que lo hiciera.

Kitty saltó por la barandilla, cayó al suelo casi sin inmutarse y rápidamente cogió a su padre por la muñeca deteniendo el golpe. La fuerza que la rubia acababa de mostrar era sobrenatural, aunque, claramente, era algo que ahora su condición se lo permitía. Comenzó a presionar con fuerza por donde lo tenía cogido, haciendo retroceder su brazo poco a poco. Violet, su madre, no podía emitir palabra, pues realmente no se imginaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Peter no estaba en sus cabales, por lo que bruscamente se zafó de su hija y precipitó su puño contra su cara con fuerza. Los reflejos de la menor eran impresionantes, por lo que lo esquivó en el último momento... aunque eso solo la enfadó. Sacó sus colmillos por acto reflejo, rompiendo la manga de su chaqueta con ambas manos al tirar de ella y rápidamente clavándolos en su brazo ahora desnudo. Desgarró el músculo, sintiendo el sabor de un Wilde por primera vez en su vida.

Todo aquello no fue nada más que el inicio de lo que fue una brutal paliza... Por parte de Kitty. Lo que ahora quedaba de su padre no eran más que los restos del cuerpo que portaba a un gran y odioso capullo. Se limpió con su propia camisa del pijama los restos de sangre de su barbilla, aunque para nada se deshizo de toda ella. Allí se encontraba su madre de nuevo, en la esquina del salón sin inmutarse, casi acorralada por su propia hija. La menor tenía hambre, la violenta situación la había sacado de sus casillas y ahora la ferocidad de su rostro solo conseguía asustar a su progenitora. Sus impulsos la habían condenado.

¿Recuerdan aquella calma que Kitty-cat consiguió después de todo? Se desvaneció para acabar de nuevo como antes lo había hecho. Había sucedido, justo lo que Santana le había dicho... aunque con resultados mucho más nefastos. Puede que el primero de ellos, el Sr. Wilde, no le importara en lo más mínimo; pero su madre... Ella, no tenía culpa de nada. Todo se había salido de control, Kitty se odiaba a sí misma... ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de asesinar a sus propios padres? Los gritos de súplica por parte de Violet seguían torturándole, quebrándole la cabeza y volviéndola completamente loca. Alguien tan pequeña, había sido capaz de derrivar a los más grandes. Necesitaba una solución, y con urgencia. Desesperada, fue con pesados pasos hacia su cuarto para coger su teléfono móvil de la mesita, secándose las manos manchadas de sangre en su ancha camisa morada de pijama. Marcó el número de Santana... seguro que ella sabría que hacer.

"Hey, gatita. ¿Cómo vas? ¿Volviste a tu rutina?" Comentó con un tono jovial, ajena a lo que se le venía encima.

"No muy bien..." Y antes de que la latina pudiera preguntar el porqué, Kitty continuó hablando. "San— Santana... cuando te echó tu familia..."

"Ajá..."

"...¿no te pusiste... violenta?" No sabía como formular la pregunta, para ser sinceros; pero incluso ella misma sabía que se había delatado de alguna manera.

"Mucho, aunque nada se salió de control; supe mantenerme a raya. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

"Los he matado. Sin querer..."

"¡¿Que qué?! ¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡¿Cómo que sin querer?! ¡No me jodas, Wilde!" Su enfado, como no, era más que notable.

"Si te he llamado es porque no sé que hacer, no para que me chilles al oído." Sentenció mientras se apartaba el teléfono de la oreja, toltamente molesta por la reacción de su creadora.

"Eres la peor de mis creaciones."

"Gracias." Oh, la ironía seguía reinando en el ambiente a pesar de todo.

"Haz esto: Ve a casa de una amiga, quédate ahí utilizando cualquier excusa y por nada del mundo se te ocurra contar que te ha sucedido. Yo me haré cargo absolutamente de todo." Y, antes de que le diese tiempo a la más pequeña de responder, la morena ya le había colgado.

Debía abandonar su casa de inmediato. ¿Que haría ahora? ¡Ella no tenía amigos! Rehusó la idea de darse una ducha, carecía tiempo para ello; el de cambiarse de ropa también, pues sus manos la mancharían de sangre... Solo su instinto la salvaría ahora. Se quitó sus zapatillas, se las llevó con ella y de nuevo volvió a salir corriendo tras abrir la puerta con una fuerte patada, dejando todo atrás. Tiró sus zapatos en una papelera cualquiera alejada de su vecindario, aún sin tener ni la menor idea de hacia donde ir. No podía quedarse en la calle, de eso estaba segura.

Realmente, no estaba calmada, sino exhausta. No quería correr más, ni huir, ni la segunda oportunidad que Santana le había otorgado. Podría ser que su vida no fuera perfecta, pero, por encima de todo, no tenía motivos para sentirse tan horrible consigo misma como lo hacía ahora... ni siquiera cuando se daba cuenta de lo muy sola que estaba.

Llegó a un callejón sin salida, y el único camino que podía seguir tras dar media vuelta, era el que redirigía a la zona pobre de la ciudad de Lima. Caminó y caminó, errante, sin rumbo, perdida y en un sin sentido que ahora se tornaba gris. Puede que hubiera gente en las calles a aquellas horas de la noche, pero Kitty no era idiota, y sabía como mantenerse entre las sombras. De repente, algo llamó la atención de la rubia; un conocido delicioso aroma a vainilla inundó su respiración. Siguió aquel rastro, sin saber a donde iba realmente, aún sedienta de sangre... ¿Estaba yendo en busca de Marley? Puede, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Paró frente a una pequeña y encantadora casita, la cual lucía unos colores pasteles que suavizaban el ambiente. Kitty sabía que no podía ser tan desconsiderada, y mucho menos presentarse en casa de alguien cubierta de sangre, con los colmillos todavía en alerta debido al aroma que aumentaba su apetito y a aquellas altas horas de la madrugada. Rodeó la casa, aprovechando lo pequeñita que era para poder escalar por ella. Lo de arriba no podía considerarse una segunda planta, más bien una especie de desván, aunque le era suficiente el intentar entrar por ahí. Era una vampiresa con una increíble agilidad... ¿Qué podía salir mal? Se agarró a un saliente tras apoyarse en el saliente de una ventana de la planta baja, se impulsó, y tras arriesgarse en un salto casi inimaginable; consiguió agarrarse al borde del tejado. Se asomó por la ventana de aquella buhardilla, la cual estaba entreabierta, dejando que la suave brisa ondeara las cortinas azul cielo que cubrían el interior. Este se encontraba decorado por unos pocos muebles, los cuales hacían la habitación acogedora, al fin y al cabo. Dentro, tapada con las frazadas hasta el tope de su cuello, dormía aquella chica que acabó siendo su mascota.

"¡Ptssé! ¡Marley!" Susurró con fuerza para llamar su atención, balanceándose de un lado a otro tratando de no caerse.

"Cinco minutos más..." Farfulló de manera casi inentendible, tapándose completamente, ignorando todo a su alrededor para poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

"Despierta o te juro que me como a la obesa de tu madre. Aunque me acabe dando una indigestión."

La castaña, tras hacerse la remolona durante un instante, decidió levantase de una soberana vez para ver que pasaba, todavía adormilada y poco consciente de la situación. En cuanto abrió los ojos, miró hacia la ventana y vio a lo que ahora era su ama colgada del tejado, llena de sangre y a contra luz de las estrellas... Automáticamente, abrió la boca para soltar el mayor grito posible ante el horrendo susto que aquello le ocasionó. Con rapidez, Kitty se adentró en su habitación y llevó su mano a la boca de Marley para acallarla, haciendo que esta pudiera saborear la sangre adherida a su piel por un mísero momento. Se podía diferenciar el miedo en su mirada, como la agitada respiración golpeaba el dorso de la mano de la más pequeña... todo en su totalidad, se tornaba incómodo para ambas.

"No digas ni una sola palabra. Te lo ordeno."

"Mpemro..." Balbuceó sin ningún sentido, pues no podía vocalizar ni hablar con claridad. Kitty fue apartando la mano lentamente, fulminándola con la mirada por si se le ocurría decir algo al respecto. "Podrías pedírmelo por favor..." Dijo ahora con más calma. "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Necesito darme una ducha, ¿tienes ropa que prestarme?"

"¿Por qué estás cubierta de sangre? ¿Y descalza?"

"La ducha está abajo, ¿cierto?"

"S—sí. ¿Qué quieres que te deje?"

"Un pijama irá bien."

Marley hizo caso omiso, decidió guardar silencio y si Kitty quisiera contárselo, ya lo acabaría haciendo sin que la presionara. Sacó de su armario un par de pijamas, ambos anchos y horribles como todos los pijamas suelen serlo, dejándolo a su elección. Cogió uno cualquiera, mirándole a los ojos todavía en silencio, con ese resquicio de sangre justo debajo de su labio inferior. La más alta acercó su pulgar sin previo aviso, solo con la mera intención de deshacerse de ella... Como la rubia no se lo esperaba, sacó los colmillos a la defensiva, preparada para morder en cualquier momento. La castaña apartó la mano asustada, haciendo que la porrista fuera escondiendo sus colmillos poco a poco, tratando de calmarse.

"Ti—tienes..." Señaló su labio inferior, sin dejar de lado aquello, pues para Marley parecía importante el hecho de que Kitty-cat no se mostrara impecable como siempre.

"Uh?" No pudo evitarlo, pero ya se encontraba redirigiendo su pulgar al lugar de antes, limpiando el resto de sangre de su piel. Le mostró el pulgar con una ligera sonrisa, haciéndole ver a que se refería. Los colmillos de Kitty volvieron a hacer su aparición, aunque esta vez ella estaba completamente calmada.

"¿Ki—Kitty?" La más tímida no sabía que estaba pasando; pero la rubia ya había agarrado su mano, cerrado en un puño y llevado el pulgar de la más alta a la boca. Esta no sabía que sucedía, pero estaba segura de que lo que estaba sintiendo delinear la yema de uno de sus dedos era la lengua de la más pequeña. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría de arriba a abajo, no pudiendo hacer nada para detenerla... o hacer cesar esa sensación en su pecho que era incapaz de describir.

_¡Te lo dije, subconsciente! ¡Kitty es gay!_

_¿Y te alegras por eso? Tú también lo eres. Ni siquiera haces nada para detenerla._

_¡Soy suya! No puedo hacer nada..._

_Estás húmeda._

_¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!_

"Marley..." Susurró su nombre una vez dejó su pulgar de lado.

"S—sí?" Tragó saliva, dejando que los nervios se apoderaran de ella, tartamudeando por enésima vez aquella noche. Kitty volvió a ponerse de puntillas, acercándose a su oído para poder susurrar la respuesta.

"Estoy sedienta." De nuevo, otro escalofrío recorrió a la castaña. "E iré a ducharme. Ve preparándote mentalmente, que de esta no te libras."

**A/N: **C'est finiiii! :3 Siento haber demorado, again, pero mi chica me quita mi... Haha, nah, es broma, sé que me lee y me dijo que esta vez no podía echarle la culpa por tardar en actualizar xD En lo qué sí podéis echarle la culpa es en que la trama Karley vaya tan lenta... Pensaba darles lo que quieren en el siguiente, pero ella decía que sería demasiado pronto, so, es un término intermedio... ¿Saben ya que esperarse? Bueno, esperen al capítulo 6 para poder saberlo ;) Recuerden, las reviews me hacen super feliz, ustedes son hermosos, yo amo a KK y me encanta que lo disfruten! Ale loves ya all! :3

PD: Sé que debo actualizar Veni, Vidi, Vici... pero estoy en blanco u.u


	6. Más, mucho más

**Disclaimer: **No poseo nada relacionado con Glee, ni con Kitty, ni con Marley... pero sí que poseo toda esta baba que me cae al pensar en ellas...

**A/N: **dsifsdfsd Me muero, así se los digo. Avisaré que por culpa de los malditos estudios me tomaré un recesico bonico xDDD Es decir, en un mes o así no podré actualizar (y si lo hago, péguenme por irresponsable, que debo aprobar Lengua xD) Como sea, espero que disfruten este capítulo completamente Karley, que tuve unas ideas al principio, pero mientras lo iba escribiendo pues me salió algo raro xD Así soy yo, me dejo llevar (?) Pero eso no importa xD Enjoy it, Karime deja de exigirme cosas por review (qué te crees tú que no sé quien eres xD) and Aleshia loves ya all! :3

Capítulo VI: Más, mucho más.

El agua corría por su cuerpo su desnudo, la sangre bajo sus pies ya empezaba a desaparecer y aunque deseaba poder quedarse sumida en su mundo, demorando aquella ducha que tanta falta le hacía... No podía. Se enrolló una toalla al cuerpo una vez terminó, subiendo con sumo sigilo las escaleras hacia la buhardilla en donde se encontraba el cuarto de Marley. Era bastante irónica la manera en que Kitty cogió la confianza de andar por casa aunque fuera ajena. Entró en la habitación, con la mirada anonanada de la chica clavándose en ella. Sonrió con cinismo al notar su leve sonrojo, quien apartó repentinamente la mirada y le entregó la ropa para que se vistiese de una maldita vez.

"Dulzura, ¿por qué tanta prisa?" Preguntó la más pequeña sin borrar su sonrisa, cogiendo el pijama de las manos de esta, sujetando como podía la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo desnudo. "¿Acaso te incomoda?"

"No... yo..." Suspiró una vez más antes de continuar. "Nunca pensé que te vería en estas condiciones, en mi casa, des— en una toalla." Comenzó a jugar con sus manos, bastante inquieta por como se tornaba aquella situación.

Kitty dejó la ropa en la cama, y sin pensarlo dos veces, llevó sus dedos a rozar la blanquecina piel de su cuello. Sus yemas delinearon la zona en donde la marca del anterior día todavía perduraba, haciendo que la castaña se estremeciera. La rubia, lejos de ser totalmente desconsiderada y brusca, llevó una de sus ya limpias manos al dorso contrario de su cuello; dejó pequeñas caricias y sin más preámbulos; sacó sus colmillos, haciendo que su cínica sonrisa llegara a tornarse aterradora. La empujó, obligándola a caer bruscamente en la cama, quedándose sentada sin ni siquiera emitir palabra. Kitty se puso sobre su regazo, llevó la mano que estaba en el dorso hacia su nuca, y comenzó a jugar con su sedoso cabello entre sus dedos antes de esconder su rostro en el cuello de la más alta. Marley estaba de por más extrañada por lo suave que la pequeña estaba siendo; jamás esperaría algo así por parte de ella. Esta, sin ser muy consciente de sus actos, empezó a besar el cuello de su 'mascota' con una calma inimaginable. ¿Por qué la estaba besando? Quizás fuera su manera de prepararla para lo inevitable, aunque no era como si tuviera control sobre sus impulsos.

Marley seguía sin saber que pensar, cerrando los ojos y respirando con dificultad mientras la rubía hacía maravillas en su cuello. Tragó saliva pesadamente, tratando de controlar las miles de emociones que en aquel momento comenzaban a abrumarla. "Ki-Kitty... ¿Por qué me haces esto?" Preguntó entre largos suspiros, perdida por un instante en sus besos.

"No sé a qué te refieres." Su lengua entró en juego, delineando su tersa piel de la que en un principio parecía ser su víctima.

"Me es-estás besan—... deja de..." No podía formular una oración con sentido... No era que no lo disfrutara, porque lo hacía, y ese realmente era el problema. Le habían besado el cuello más veces, ya que todo el mundo sabía lo cariñoso que podía llegar a ser Jake, pero aquella delicadeza con la que Kitty lo estaba haciendo... Eso era lo que le estaba haciendo delirar. "Para."

La porrista entró en razón, cesando sus besos y alejándose apenas una nimiedad de su piel. "Eres tú quien lo has querido." Tras ello, agarró su cabello, tiró con fuerza e hizo que involuntariamente Marley acabara estirando su cuello por acto reflejo. Mordió sin compasión, colocando rápidamente su mano libre en su boca para acallarla.

Kitty sintió el grito ahogado, su cálido aliento salir despedido en un suspiro lleno de dolor y como no, sus labios rozar la piel de su mano. La sangre comenzó a correr por su cuello, pues, aunque la rubia lo intentara, no podía abarcarla toda con su boca. De nuevo aquel delicioso sabor se impregnó en su paladar, haciéndole desear cada vez más y más; estaba claro que Marley era la mascota perfecta para Kitty. En contra de su voluntad, la más pequeña había saboreado a sus padres, y aunque supuso en su momento que la sangre de un Wilde sería por ende exquisita, no había ni punto de comparación con la de la chica Rose. Era difícil, muy difícil, el describir su sabor. Era... ¿más dulce? Simplemente no había palabras. Por otra parte, Marley se arrepentía por haber hecho que su ama cesara sus besos, porque eso solo significó el comienzo de la barra libre para Kitty-cat. Aquel horrible momento terminó por fin, dando paso a las ligeras lamidas de la porrista para eliminar los restos de sangre de su cuello.

"¿Ya?" Preguntó la más alta aún con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Estaba asustada, con absolutamente todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensados. Kitty seguía con sus labios pegados a su piel, encargándose de la sangre que seguía fluyendo de su herida abierta. Poco a poco la castaña se fue relajando, dejando descansar sus manos en las caderas de la porrista sin apenas percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Quiero más." Cesó sus besos, aunque siguió con su rostro escondido en su cuello, impregnándose de aquel aroma a vainilla que le había llamado la atención un par de horas atrás. "Mucho más."

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? No..." Se quejó la más alta, haciendo notar la súplica en su tono de voz. No es como si quisiera negarse a ella, pero si ahora sentía que se iba a desvanecer, imagínense lo que sucedería si Kitty seguía alimentándose de ella. "No quiero morir." Recogió su cabello hacia atrás dejando su rostro al descubierto, mirándola directamente a los ojos todavía tratando de esconder sus feroces colmillos alertados por la mezcla entre la gula y el deseo de continuar de la más pequeña.

"¿Me lo prometes?" ¿Desde cuándo Kitty tenía que prometerle algo a la chica Rose? Se estaba mostrando dulce, demasiado considerada y para colmo estaba siendo incapaz de imponer su presencia; algo que realmente le molestaba. Asintió con pasmosa lentitud, dándole a entender que jamás la dejaría morir... Al menos, no en sus manos. "Deberías vestirte..."

Arqueó una ceja, sorprendida por lo que a la chica se le había ocurrido decir. "¿Tú quieres que me vista?"

¡¿Qué tipo de pregunta había sido aquella?! El corazón de Marley comenzó a latir con fuerza, un ligero escalofrío recorrió todo su ser y encima, su respiración se volvía de por sí más agitada... Definitivamente, no sabía que contestar. "Vas a... Vas a pillar frío; y te resfriarás. Y luego me echarás las culpas a mí..."

"No quiero excusas."

"Una parte de mí no quiere." Contestó armándose de valor, arrepintiéndose al segundo por haberse delatado de aquella manera. Puede que realmente fuera Kitty-cat la que se estuviera insinuando, pero no era fácil para ella. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos, que ahora, en contra de su voluntad, le hacían despertar unas ganas horribles de devorarla... En todos los sentidos.

Kitty se quitó de encima, poniéndose delante de ella sujetando la toalla con una sola mano. "Bien, dead-puppy, dile a la parte que no me quiere ver desnuda lo que se pierde." Dejó caer su toalla al suelo, mostrando su perfecto y desnudo cuerpo de ensueño.

Marley recorrió con la mirada completamente el cuerpo de la porrista. Sus piernas eran firmes, pequeñas y trabajadas. Estas se unían a su cadera, la cual hacía el camino hacia su cintura con unas curvas de escándalo... La más alta, por un momento, moría por poder delinearlas con sus manos. Su vientre; rígido, plano y con unos leves y apenas notables abdominales; seguía un sendero perfecto hasta su voluminoso pecho. La ligera brisa que coló por la ventana erizó completamente su piel... y sus pezones. La castaña, obviamente, apenas centró su vista en las partes más íntimas de la rubia, aunque eso no quitó que un rosado sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas. Kitty, después de todo, no se veía afectada por los hechos en lo más mínimo. Su piel, tibia y pálida como la luna, delataba su condición de vampiresa. La chica Wilde pudo darse cuenta de como su mascota clavaba la vista en su cuerpo, lo que hizo que sus imponentes y feroces colmillos, sobresalieran de su labio inferior en aquella cínica sonrisa.

Se acercó a ella insinuante, parecía que a Marley le iba a dar un ataque en el sitio, y el nerviosismo que a veces le caracterizaba comenzaba a hacerse presente. "De—deberías..." Tartamudeó en vano, siendo callada por la más pequeña en cuestión de segundos. Se inclinó hacia ella, llevó su mano tras su nuca y la atrajo hacia sus labios; obligádola a presionarlos con fuerza contra los suyos. Al principio fue precipitado e incluso un poco incómodo, pero en cuanto se percató de la situación, ya se vio correspondiendo aquel tosco beso. Kitty no iba a quedarse ahí, no cuando tenía un ferviente deseo creciendo en su interior. Empezó a intensificar aquello, buscando sus labios cada vez más y más. A cada beso que le daba, hacía que Marley retrocediese un poco, así hasta acabar delatando sus ganas de casi devorarla. Iba a hacerlo estático, a adentrar su lengua y a jugar con la de la castaña tan salvajamente como hasta ahora... Apenas pasaron unos de esto cuando la chica paró sus besos bruscamente. Pegó su frente contra la de Kitty, ladeando su rostro para impedirle volver a atrapar sus labios. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una débil sonrisa... Aunque no sabía cual era la motivación de esta. "No puedo hacerlo."

"Te lo ordeno." La rubia no quería entrar en razón, por lo que sus besos en el cuello de la más alta volvieron a hacerle suspirar, abrumándola tal que Marley estuvo a punto de ceder y dejarle hacer lo que ella quisiera.

"Por favor." Dijo en un tono suplicante, sin saber realmente como poder detenerla. "E—estoy con Jake... No puedo hacerlo. No es justo para él."

"Te ordeno que lo dejes."

"¿Hablas en serio? Kitty..."

_¡Imponte! Tiene que saber quien manda._

_¡Ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo! No debí haberla besado... ni quedarme frente a ella... ¡Todo va de mal en peor!_

_Sabes que te ha gustado. ¿Por qué te empeñas en engañarte a ti misma?_

_¡No soy una jodida invertida!_

_Cuéntale eso a quien te crea._

"Está bien. Perdona por cumplir una de tus fantasías más húmedas." Respondió de mala gana, alejándose de ella al segundo. Nadie jugaba así con Kitty; absolutamente nadie. Se vistió en seguida, quizás más rápido de lo que Marley pudo llegarse a imaginar. La castaña notó su enfado, y aunque no emitió palabra al respecto, era más que obvio que estaba asustada por lo que ello conllevaría.

"Lo siento..." Se disculpó sin saber porqué... Mentira, sí lo sabía, pero se negaba a sí misma que llegara a sentirse mal por rechazar a la rubia. Tal vez en otras circunstancias no la hubiera detenido.

"Ahórratelo."

Aquel tono de voz alertó a Marley; Kitty no estaba de humor y como diese un paso en falso, esta podría acabar con ella en tan solo un suspiro. La porrista se tumbó en la cama, dándole la espalda a la más alta y dirigiendo su perdida mirada a un punto irrelevante de la pared. Cerró por un momento los ojos, intentando así en vano, conciliar el sueño... No era realmente muy tarde, pues apenas quedaban un par de horas para que ambas tuvieran que despertar para ir a clase. La rubia sintió algo rodear su cintura, como su fría piel comenzaba a arder debido al cálido abrazo que se ceñía sobre ella, y un escalofrío le hiciera retorcerse en las sábanas de aquella pequeña cama. La causante de ello le dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla, sintiendo así como casi sus labios pudieron congelarse.

"Estás helada..." Susurró en su oído, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro antes de cerrar los ojos, abrazándola aún con más fuerza con la única intención de hacerla entrar en calor... Cosa que era imposible dado su condición de vampiresa.

Kitty buscó con su mano la de su esclava, cogiéndola en cuanto la encontró y dándole un ligero apretón para darle a entender que no quería que se alejara de ella. "No me toques." Y aunque puede que aquello no tuviera sentido, un Wilde se caracterizaba por ser lo más bipolar del mundo.

"Buenas noches, Kitty." Añadió la más al acurrucarse tras su espalda.

"Buenas noches, Wallmart."

**A/N: **Pene de Lodi. OKNO xD Mi amigo Javi, el cual supuestamente me ha ayudado a pasar el fic, me ha obligado a poner eso xD En fin, querían Karley, ahí lo tienen. Recuerden que ustedes son hermosos, por lo que sus reviews también lo serán :3 Je t'aime ma vie, parce que tu es tout c'est que j'adore :3 (Manera gratuita de mencionar a tu chica y así xD) I hope you enjoy it and Aleshia loves ya all! :3


	7. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Disclaimer: **No poseo nada relacionado con Glee, ni con Kitty, ni con Marley... pero sí que poseo toda esta baba que me cae al pensar en ellas...

**A/N: **Soy imbécil, debería estar haciendo mi trabajo de filosofía y aquí me encuentro, complaciéndoos. Maldita sea, este capítulo es el más largo de todos xD Pero voy a ser un poquito mala, así que apenas habrá Karley... En el capítulo 5 quedaron muchos cabos sueltos, los cuales Santana se encargará de atar. Pensé en hacer el despertar de estas dos diferente, pero... Haré que las pesadillas de Marley, vengan después. Dentro de pocos capítulos veréis a que me refiero :3 -Ya sé hacia donde llevar esta historia :3- Enjoy it and Aleshia loves ya all!

Capítulo VII: Hogar, dulce hogar.

La mayor cerró los ojos, centrando toda su atención en aquel lazo extraño que le unía a la rubia. Era su creadora, por lo que podía sentir si algo iba mal con ella, por mucho que no supiera qué; si estaba sedienta, si le carcomía el deseo... Y, sobre todo, en donde demonios se encontraba. Pasó la yema de su dedo índice por uno de sus colmillos inferiores, abriendo una diminuta yaga en este, haciendo que una gota de sangre brotara de esta. La difuminó con los dedos, desapareciendo esta ante su vista. Observó, sin mucho interés, como se iba cerrando la herida por sí sola.

Kitty era su responsabilidad, lo supo desde el primer momento. Era alguien muy, pero que muy temperamental; quizás casi peor que ella. Con el tiempo aprendió a controlarse, y eso era algo que su pequeña necesitaba aprender. Sí, su pequeña, porque para los vampiros, aquello era una relación casi como la de padre e hijo. Para bien o para mal, la que ahora era su responsabilidad le había metido en un gran, gran problema. Sabía que no debía dejarla sola, que de los errores se aprende... Pero aquel trauma, le perduraría para toda la vida. Matar a tu familia no era nada de lo que estar orgulloso.

Y Kitty había cometido aquel error.

Santana se había encargado de absolutamente todo. La cuartada de la chica estaba cubierta, había elegido a los que serían sus chivos expiatorios, persuadido a cualquier agente que quisiera husmear más de la cuenta y lo más importante: un hogar para la rubia. Viviría con ella, a pesar de que la ley quisiera interponerse, la latina encontró un modo de convertirse en su tutora legal. Después de esto, supo que en la vida volvería a convertir a nadie más. Quinn, la primera de todas ellas, no fue tampoco lo más tranquilo del mundo; por lo que manejar a Kitty no le resultó difícil dada su experiencia. Ambas eran chicas con un carácter bastante fuerte, algo que desesperaba a la morena, pero aún así le agradaba. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con lloronas que se auto-compadecieran... Definitivamente, ese no era su estilo.

Escoltada por la primera de sus creaciones, Quinn Fabray, siguió el rastro de la más pequeña hasta dar con su paradero. Aquella casita que transmitía ternura y una paz extrañamente acogedora, se posaba ante sus extrañadas miradas. Tocaron a la puerta, siendo recibidas casi al segundo por una señora de grandes proporciones, aunque realmente lo que destacaba de ella era su enorme sonrisa. No entendía que hacían dos chicas como ellas frente a su hogar, pero todo el mundo sabía que Millie Rose era tan dulce que jamás sería capaz de recibir a alguien con siquiera un resquicio de desprecio; algo que por lo visto, Marley había heredado de ella.

Mostrándose completamente amable, como siempre, recibió a las dos desconocidas. "¿Se les ofrece algo, pequeñas?" Preguntó afable, sosteniendo aún la puerta entre sus manos. Era irónico que debido a su aspecto, la madre de la castaña las llamara 'pequeñas', pues Santana podría sacarle el doble de años. Sonrió con maldad, divertida ante aquel pequeño e irónico detalle. "¿Puedo ayudaros?"

Santana iba a hablar, pero Quinn se le adelantó al momento. "¿Podría invitarnos a pasar? Quisiéramos hablar con usted... en privado." Esta se lo pensó bastante, aunque con solo una mirada de la oji-verde, acabó asintiendo mientras se apartaba de la puerta para dejarlas entrar.

La mayor de todas le reprendió, dándole un ligero toquecito en el hombro. "¿Estás loca? No utilices lo de persuadir a la gente a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Algún día no te funcionará, y eso será porque lo utilizas demasiado y la gente se acostumbrará a tu mirada."

"Santana, no es para tanto. Teníamos que persuadirla igual de que sabía que tu pequeña y rebelde creación había pasado aquí la noche." Dijo con desdén, sentándose en uno de los pequeños sillones del salón, mostrando sus rasgos impecables al cruzarse de piernas con algo de soberbia. A pesar de que Millie fue persuadida en un principio, su amabilidad seguía vigente. Llegó con dos tazas y una cafetera, dejándola encima de la mesa por si ambas les apetecía desayunar... Si la pobre supiera que su sangre iba a ser más nutritiva que aquello.

"Te abofetería si no estuviéramos en casa ajena." Espetó aburrida de su fanfarronería... Desde que le enseñó a controlar a las personas a sus anchas, Quinn se había empezado a pasarse últimamente de la ralla. Sonrió a la Sra. Rose cuando se percató de su presencia, haciendo un leve gesto para que tomara asiento. "No gracias." Rehusó su oferta con cortesía, pues aunque hiciera mucho que le apetecía un buen café, no podía permitírselo.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó con ligera curiosidad, pero sin perder aquella calma que la caracterizaba.

Santana carraspeó antes de continuar. "Verá, hemos venido para... uh... Informarle." Millie alzó las cejas sorprendida, pidiéndole que continuase con la mirada. La latina clavó la suya en esta, utilizando aquella habilidad de auto-convencer a la persona que la miraba a los ojos, de cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. "Kitty es amiga de su hija. Anoche vino aquí, y usted le dejó quedarse a dormir. Ambas estuvieron en el cuarto de... ¿cómo se llama su hija?"

"Marley." Dijo completamente hipnotizada.

"Marley..." Le sonaba aquel nombre, aunque aún no sabía de qué. "Bien, ella y Kitty estuvieron en su cuarto, viendo películas y probablemente hablando de chicos. Todo normal. Ahora ellas bajarán, y por nada del mundo, les haga preguntas sobre como pasaron la noche."

El agudizado oído que ambas vampiresas le permitían escuchar cualquier ligero sonido a su alrededor. Un leve crugido de aquellas escaleras de madera les alertó en seguida. Allí se encontraba una Marley anonadada, observando la extraña escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos. "¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!" Preguntó con algo de miedo, percatándose de lo anormal que se tornaba la situación. Eso hizo que su madre despertara de su trance, y que una adormilada rubia saliera de aquella buhardilla, poniéndose detrás de esta mientras se frotaba los ojos en un intento de despertarse del todo.

Santana se rozó varias veces el dorso de su cuello, dándole a entender a la pequeña que se le notaban las marcas del feroz mordisco de anoche. Rápidamente se las cubrió, agachando la cabeza avergonzada; Kitty, por el contrario, solo sonrió con maldad, sintiéndose satisfecha por marcar lo que era suyo. "Vinimos a por nuestra chica... Ha pasado algo." Dijo la latina mucho más calmada, fingiendo tristeza en su tono de voz. "Menos mal que se encontraba aquí toda la noche cuando sucedió. ¿Verdad, Marley?"

Kitty le dio un codazo, acercándose disimuladamente para susurrarle algo que solo la castaña podría percibir. "Asiente." Y así lo hizo, muy despacio y aún confusa por toda la situación. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Tendría que ver con que su ama se hubiera adentrado en su habitación sin su permiso, y llena de sangre? Definitivamente, Marley no entendía absolutamente nada.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó la Sra. Rose, completamente ajena a lo sucedido con anterioridad. Obviamente, no tenía ni idea de que su hija pudiese ser 'amiga' de la chica Wilde, ni tampoco que tenía a tres vampiresas en su casa que podrían devorarla en cuestión de segundos. "Chicas, venid. Tomad asiento y hablad con tranquilidad." Dijo con una sonrisa y su común amabilidad. "Si quieren, Marley y yo podemos dejarlas a solas..."

"No, no. Esta es su casa; además, de cierta manera este tema las concierne." Espetó Santana, casi ordenando con la mirada que las pequeñas tomaran asiento de una soberana vez.

Antes de nada, Marley rápidamente se echó el cabello hacia delante, tratando de tapar las dos marcas que relucían en la tersa piel de su cuello. Kitty la había mordido solamente dos veces. Dos precisas veces en las que se alimentó completamente de ella... Y aún así, jamás lo suficiente como para saciar toda su sed. Sin lugar a dudas, la rubia era alguien ambiciosa, pero por alguna extraña razón se veía en la obligación de cumplir su promesa. No iba a dejar que Marley muriera en sus manos, claro que no. ¿De quién se alimentaría sino? Sabía de sobra que Santana no le iba a comprar a otra mascota; además, el sabor de su sangre se amoldaba perfectamente a sus exigencias. Ambas bajaron con prisa, cogieron dos taburetes pequeños que había bajo la mesa central del salón y, tanto con curiosidad como con miedo, atendieron las palabras de las mayores.

"Han asesinado a tus padres, Wilde." Espetó Santana de la manera más insensible posible. Marley y su madre se miraron completamente en shock, sin saber muy bien si fue por la noticia o por la actitud impasible de la morena. Kitty procesó la información, una información que ya sabía de sobra. Los había matado ella, y ahora, tenía que fingir que su asesinato la desconcertaba. Agachó la mirada, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas... Pero no lágrimas de cocodrilo, sino las que se formaban en la comisura de sus ojos cuando recordaba los gritos de súplica de su madre.

_Soy un ser horrible._

_Ella intentó matarte, Kitty._

_¡Era más que obvio que no podría hacerlo! ¡Ya estoy muerta!_

_No te quedó más remedio. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se lo hubiese contado a alguien? ¡Piénsalo!_

_No me puedo creer que tenga un subconsciente tan insensible como este. Por el amor de Dios, ¡qué era mamá! _

_Eras ella o tú. Hiciste lo correcto._

_¡¿Lo correcto?! ¡Fui una egoísta! _

_Tu propia madre te amenazó con la rasera de la chimenea. ¿Y si te la clava en el corazón como en las películas? Seguro que a ella no le hubiera importado acabar contigo._

_Pues bien por ella, a mí si me importa._

Marley no sabía que hacer, y se preguntó si aquella había sido la razón por la que la rubia estaba cubierta de sangre. Muchas ideas se formularon en su cabeza, pero instantáneamente, la abrazó. Un fuerte abrazo en donde le dio a entender que no la soltaría por mucho que soltara uno de sus ásperos comentarios. La aferró contra ella, mirando a un punto irrelevante de la pared sin saber que decir... Ni siquiera sabía que había pasado. "Los vecinos escucharon gritos... Más de los que acostumbraban a escuchar." Siguió Quinn la historia de su amiga, tratando de explicarse. "Llamaron a la policía, y cuando llegaron, se encontraron a ambos desangrados en la moqueta del salón."

"No fue una bonita imagen." Cortó Santana, carraspeando un poco para poder continuar. "Creen que alguien a quien el Sr. Wilde debiera dinero fue el culpable, porque está todo puesto patas arriba... Y tiraron la puerta abajo; mas no se llevaron nada." Kitty tragó saliva, escondiendo su rostro, y su vergüenza, en el hombro de Marley. La castaña no sabía que hacer, por lo que simplemente frotó su espalda, tratando de consolarla de alguna manera.

"¿Y quién se va a encargar de ella?" Preguntó la madre de la más alta, aún incrédula ante aquella situación; horrorizada.

"Soy amiga de la familia, por lo que yo me haré cargo de ella." Respondió Santana con calma, cruzando sus finas fiernas y reposando sus manos entrelazadas en sus rodillas. Era increíble como no se inmutaba ante nada, y como su temple mostraba una seriedad un poco altanera. Estaba claro, la latina no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

Aunque realmente tenía sus razones. No iba a compadecer a la rubia, ella misma se lo había ganado por estúpida. ¿Estúpida? Quizás; aunque eso no quitaba el error de su creadora. Ella, sin lugar a dudas, había permitido que eso sucediese. Kitty había pagado cara su inexperiencia; y Santana, su imprudencia.

-.-

La tristeza en su mirada era evidente. Tenían que ver lo desolada que se encontraba, lo arrepentida, lo horrorizada... No había palabras para describirlo. Estaba completamente destrozada. Cuando una se deja llevar por sus instintos no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, pero cuando los hechos se presentan ante ti con sus consecuencias... No había manera de enfrentarlos. Miraba por la ventana del coche de Santana; un Porsche Cayenne azul oscuro con los vinilos tintados. Estaba distraída mirando como pasaban las calles de Lima, preguntándose a sí misma de donde demonios sacaría la latina tanto dinero. ¿Había vendido su alma al diablo o algo por el estilo? Porque no era normal las riquezas de la que se veía rodeada; ya que, que Kitty supiera, su familia le había echado de casa.

No cayó en la conclusión de que Santana podía tener más de medio siglo de vida.

Llegaron a su destino; el nuevo hogar de Kitty. Bajó del coche y su mirada se quedó mirando todo el terreno... Estaba impresionada, mucho, más de lo que jamás admitiría. Su familia tenía dinero, pero en comparación con la latina, no había ni punto de comparación. Su preocupación pasó rápidamente a una gran, gran admiración. Era una casa por lo menos el doble que la suya, con solo dos plantas, pero imponente a la vista. Era de color azbache, como el cabello de esta, haciendo juego así con todas las de la zona. Había un pequeño jardín cerca frente a ella, con un toque soberbio pero a la vez elegante. Un pequeño porche cubierto, daba paso directamente a la entrada principal, en donde Santana fue con paso decidido para no demorar la visita de la rubia.

Las habitaciones eran bastante grandes, el interior algo oscuro debido a los colores que lo decoraban y las pocas ventanas que tenía la casa... Aunque, estas eran grandes ventanales que podrían ser cubiertos en cuestión de segundos. Principalmente la decoración era rústica hasta cierto punto. Los marrones, crema y negrizos se fundían entre sí para crear un ambiente acogedor, a pesar de todo. Ligeros toques de rojo se fundían con el ambiente, los cuales Kitty no sabía si describirlos como algo levemente aterrador. Estaba claro que aquello le recordaba al color de la sangre, además de que hacía que se enervara y ardiera en un incontrolable deseo. Definitivamente, Santana sabía como crear sensaciones en sus invitados sin ni siquiera pronunciar palabra.

Subió las escaleras peldaño a peldaño, deslizando su mano por la suave barandilla de marfil, pulida de tal manera que lucía un color crema deslumbrante. Santana la condujo por un pasillo, guiándola a lo que iba a ser su habitación. Se podía comprobar que no era la de invitados, ni tampoco una que había estado vacía de antes. Desprendía un perfume que le sonaba, y en cuanto Quinn se acercó a ella, en seguida supo que se trataba de su propio cuarto. Frunció el ceño, confundida por ello. ¿Se supone que ella se quedaría ahora con el cuarto de la rubia más mayor? ¿No le molestaba o siquiera le importaba?

Este, al contrario que la mayoría de las habitaciones de la casa, era un poco más ameno a la vista. Las paredes eran de un tono grisáceo claro, tirando más hacia blanco roto. Los muebles, con tonalidades rojizas, eran de colores pasteles como albaricoque y ámbar, ambos muy parecidos. Tenía un gran ventanal a la izquierda de la cama, con un mirador de la misma tonalidad que las paredes. Aquello daba a una terraza, por la cual no se podía acceder, o al menos, no por el cuarto de la rubia. La cama era de matrimonio, inmensa. Era de esas que estaban cubiertas con una ligera tela por encima, como si de una tienda de campaña se tratase. Los barrotes eran de madera tallada, haciendo extrañas figuras de las que Kitty apenas se percató. La moqueta era aterciopelada y de un color carmesí, la cual te instaba a tumbarte en ella y no levantarte nunca.

Pero lo que de verdad llamó la atención de la más pequeña, fueron esas cadenas enredadas en el cabezal de la cama. Se acercó para poder tocarlas, pero rápiadmente Santana le apartó la mano, negando con la cabeza. "No deberías tocar eso."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, extrañada.

"Son de plata."

"¿Por qué hay cadenas de plata en el cabezal de la cama?"

"Es la única manera de que Santana sea sumisa por una vez." Respondió Quinn sin dejar emitir palabra a la morena, haciendo que Kitty se confundiera aún más aún. ¿Para qué demonios querría Fabray algo así?

"¿Para qué quieres...?" Se quedó callada, observando las miradas que se lanzaban entre las dos. Rápidamente lanzó un alarido de disgusto, estremeciéndose por lo que acababa de imaginarse. "¡Por el amor de Dios!" Les reprendió a las dos por ser, según la porrista, lo más pervertido del mundo. "Quitad eso si pretendéis que duerma ahí. Y cambiad las sábanas, por favor."

**A/N: **Marinuqui, a tu pregunta... Sí, habrá momentos adafafad o algo así xDD Pero eso vendrá después, ahora Kitty anda descubriendo lo que su instinto es capaz de hacer por ella ;) Siento que no haya Karley, pero es un capítulo introductorio que necesitábamos para que la historia tenga sentido. Dentro de nada podrán ver de lo que Kitty será capaz, se los aseguro! Nadie puede rechazar a nuestra rubia. So... Vidita mía, te quiero... Y los demás, me harían super-mega-chupi-feliz si me dejaran reviews, Ale loves ya all, and I hope you enjoy it!

PD: Hay Quinntana implícito, pero no pienso hablar apenas de ellas. I mean, la historia es Karley y punto xD


	8. Se acabó

**Disclaimer: **No poseo nada relacionado con Glee, ni con Kitty, ni con Marley... pero sí que poseo toda esta baba que me cae al pensar en ellas...

**A/N: **No estoy estudiando porque soy imbécil. Yay. (Nótese la ironía xD) Ya tengo tantos capítulos en mente que me abruma sidufhsd Habrá dos canciones que probablemente salgan en este fic... Pero para saberlo, deberán seguirlo capítulo a capítulo ;) Aquí os dejo algo con un poquito más de Karley, pero... El siguiente sí que os gustará o, por el contrario, me odiaréis a mí y a mi rubia ;) De momento, espérense cualquier cosa!

Capítulo VIII: Se acabó.

Estaba tirada en su cama, con las lágrimas cristalinas que antes corrieron por su mejilla completamente resecas. No quería llorar, no después de lo que le acababa de ocurrir. Si antes podrían considerarse gotas de agua, ahora sus lágrimas se habían tornado en sangre. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia la tela que cubría aquella cama de matrimonio en donde estaba tumbada. ¿Por qué nadie le avisó de que se iba a convertir en un monstruo? Aguantaba el ligero dolor que sentía cada vez que sus colmillos hacían su aparición, el que su temple fuera lo más pálido del mundo e incluso la sed que la consumía a cada segundo que pasaba... ¿Pero encima aquello? Era demasiado. Se imaginó a sí misma como la noche anterior, cubierta de sangre y tratando de borrarse la vergüenza de la piel en la pequeña ducha de las Rose. Palideció al segundo.

"Wilde." Santana llamó su atención, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta a espera de que esta decidiese dirigirle la mirada. No lo hizo. Se acercó a ella con calma, se sentó en el borde de la cama y con una extraña compasión se quedó observándola. "¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas hablar con alguien?"

"Quiero mi vida tal y como la conocía." Dijo con voz temblorosa, aguantando las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en la comisura de sus ojos. No podía mostrarse vulnerable, y menos si aquello ocasionaría que se viera como el monstruo que, según ella, se había convertido.

"¿Hubieras preferido que te dejara morir?" Preguntó despacio, solo con la mera intención de no herir a la rubia. Alineó la colcha con sus manos, borrando las arrugas que se habían creado cuando Kitty se tiró en la cama. Volvió a dirigirle la mirada, suspirando algo frustrada por no saber que decir para consolarla. La pequeña se encongió de hombros, no pudiendo pronunciar palabra alguna. "¿Quieres un consejo?"

"Ilumíname."

El poco ánimo que mostraba la muchacha alertó a Santana, y no digamos la poca fuerza en su tono de voz, sorprendiéndola así. Definitivamente, no era la misma Kitty que había conocido. "Déjalo todo atrás." La mirada inquisitiva de la rubia se clavó en la suya. "Sé que no es fácil... Pero esto es una segunda oportunidad. Tienes unas habilidades que un simple humano no tiene, una esclava que yo misma te compré... Un mundo que descubrir." Suspiró, antes de continuar. "¿Querías a tus padres?"

Kitty pareció ofendida por un momento. "¡Pues claro que los quería! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Santana alzó una ceja, juzgando su respuesta. Los había asesinado ella, así que tenía sentido que la latina no se creyese ni una sola palabra. "Al menos a mamá." Trató de hacerle frente, volviendo a estar a la defensiva como siempre estaba con todo el mundo. Nadie traspasaría esos muros infranqueables en los que se escondía; ni siquiera cuando estaban a punto de derrumbarse todo abajo.

No sabía que decirle, y quizás sus palabras no fueran especialmente alentadoras, pero Santana se veía en la obligación de tener una charla con ella. "¿Cómo crees que se sentiría ahora ella si no la hubieras matado?" La pregunta le sorprendió de lleno, algo que se notaba en su rostro.

"Decepcionada. Seguramente me odiaría por lo que me he convertido."

"¿Ella te quería a ti?"

"Sí, y mucho." Kitty no tenía ni idea de a donde iría a parar esa conversación.

"Entonces piensa que ella no se merecía vivir odiándote." La porrista agachó la mirada, avergonzada de sus actos. Por un momento, las palabras de su creadora llegaron a consolarle un poco. No estaba bien lo que había hecho, ni mucho menos; pero cabía esa remota posibilidad de que Santana tuviera razón. "Una madre, por muy mala que sea, jamás desearía odiar a uno de sus hijos." Aquello también le tocó la fibra sensible a la latina, la cual pensaba cada una de sus palabras. Echaba de menos a su familia, pero algo que escondía muy en el fondo de su ser.

Kitty inmediatamente cogió la mano de la mayor, dándole así un ligero apretón para darle a entender que todo estaba bien... Aunque no lo estaba. Ahora esas dos eran su propio consuelo, lo único que les quedaba, y no podían mostrar siquiera un mínimo de debilidad. No, ellas eran fuertes, al igual que lo era Quinn, y eso es lo que hacía que por un momento su frivolidad, se tornarse aterradora. "Mañana iré a clases. No quiero quedarme aquí llorando lo que sea que salga de mis ojos."

"Sangre."

-.-

Jueves por la mañana y la misma horrible rutina de siempre. La rubia se encontraba frente a su taquilla, cogiendo los libros para el primer periodo de clases e ignorando las miles de miradas que se clavababan en ella... ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo toda la ciudad de Lima se hubiera enterado de su 'desgracia'? Kitty odiaba cuando la gente sentía lástima por ella, es más, en aquel instante le estaba resultando lo más irritante del mundo. No necesitaba la compasión de los demás, y si tenía que volver a infundir el miedo desde cero, así lo haría. Después de que todos la odiaran por el monstruo que ella misma había creado, no pensaba permitirles el ser tan hipócritas.

Todo iba de mal en peor, y para colmo, tenía que estar esa chica de ojos de cachorrito atosigándola a donde fuera que fuese. Allí estaba, al lado de la porrista esperando a que respondiera su pregunta; cosa que obviamente; Kitty-cat no iba a hacer. La castaña se había pasado preguntándole por mensajes que era lo qué demonios había ocurrido aquella noche, y como no, ella solo la había ignorado. Odiaba que Marley se mostrata tan sumamente pesada con un tema del que ella no quería hablar. ¿Tan difícil era hacerle entender eso? Por lo visto sí, porque allí estaba, parada a su lado con una estúpida sonrisa. Si así pretendía sacarle otra a la rubia, la llevaba clara.

"Olvídame." Fue lo único que pudo decir, totalmente exasperada. Cerró de un portazo su taquilla, caminando con paso ligero y decidido hacia su próxima clase. Quería ignorarla, o mejor aún, que Marley la ignorara a ella. No quería sacarle los colmillos para alejarla, no en público, pero parecía que eso era lo que quería la más alta. "Te ordeno que te vayas a babear a la oreo de tu novio."

Esta arqueó una ceja, sorprendida. ¿Ahora quería que se fuera con Jake? "Eso no es lo que querías la otra noche." Kitty paró en seco, respirando profunda y lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarse para no dejarla seca en cuestión de segundos. Miró a su alrededor... Ya llegaba tarde a clase, pues no había ni un alma en el pasillo. Estaban ellas dos solas y eso le daba la libertad necesaria para sacar sus colmillos... Aunque no lo hizo.

Giró y la empujó contra las taquillas, completamente enfadada. "Escúchame bien." Aquello sonó tan firme que por un momento la castaña se estremeció. "No te incumbe lo que pasó anoche... Es más, olvida todo lo que crees que ha pasado. Jamás sucedió." Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse de una maldita vez a clase.

"¡Tengo marcas en mi cuello que lo demuestran!" Alzó la voz para que la rubia la escuchara desde lejos. Esta agachó la cabeza frustrada, aguantando como podía las ganas de matarla en aquel mismo instante. Ya se había dejado llevar una vez, no lo haría una segunda. Sonrió por un momento, pero no una sonrisa sincera, sino de esas cínicas que delataban sus más oscuras intenciones. Marley se asustó al verla de soslayo.

Se acercó de nuevo, poniéndose de puntillas para susurrarle algo al oído que solo ella sería capaz de escuchar. "¿Y a quién se las vas a enseñar? ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere de como vendes tu cuerpo?" Golpe bajo.

Marley negó con la cabeza, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, pudo escuchar el ligero y estremecedor sonido de los colmillos de Kitty haciendo su aparición. Tragó saliva, asustada. No se esperaba que cometiese aquella insensatez, y mucho menos que fuera a delatarla. Aprendió la lección en cuestión de segundos; no debía jugar con la pequeña. Sintió su cálido aliento contra la piel de su cuello, haciendo así que un escalofrío la recorriera por completo. Sabía que ella estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por no morderla, y agradecía que así fuera... Pero no tenía palabras para describir el miedo que le embargaba.

"Kitty..." Susurró todavía con aquel horrible nudo en su garganta.

"Se acabó." La chica Wilde jamás pudo haber dicho algo más serio en su vida; o eso le pareció a la más alta. Esta se separó, notando la mirada expectante de su esclava clavada en ella. "Eres mía. Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, sin excusas. ¿Entendido?" Marley iba a decir algo al respecto, pero la mirada fulminante de su ama le dejó más que claro que era una mala idea. Finalmente, acabó asintiendo. "Esta tarde ven a... mi casa. Sí, eso. Vamos a hacer lo que yo quiera."

"¿Y qué es eso que quieres?" Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"A ti."

**A/N: **En fin, es cortito, pero ya verán lo que se nos viene, muahahaha (?) Kitty está harta de que Marley le vacile, y lo que va a hacer a continuación no está bien, pero... Es lo que hay. Ella es una vampiresa y hace lo que le place :3 Las reviews make me happy (bueno, y mi chica también, pero eso es otra cosa :3), ustedes son preciosos y yo muero por terminar el curso para actualizar más seguido. Ale loves ya all :3


	9. Infligir respeto

**Disclaimer: **No poseo nada relacionado con Glee, ni con Kitty, ni con Marley... pero sí que poseo toda esta baba que me cae al pensar en ellas...

**A/N: **Dije que se me rompió el ordenador... Eso fue hará un mes atrás (?) Sigue roto pero como soy una semi-diosa lo arreglé (?) OKNO. Perdonen la demora, pero soy tan sumamente vaga que me vi incapaz de escribir nada respecto a ésto... Además, sigo dudando si hacer a Kitty mala o no. I mean, tanto pensar me abruma (?) KAY NO. Ya en serio... sólo... no me lapiden. Ale les sigue queriendo a todos/as :3 (¿me lee algún chico acaso? Qué más da xD)

Capítulo IV: Infligir respeto.

Llegó la hora. Marley seguía con ese estúpido miedo recorriendo cada centímetro de su ser, totalmente desconcertada por la corta conversación que tuvo en la mañana con la rubia. ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Su sangre? ¡Si nunca se la hubo negado! ¿A qué demonios venía eso? Rozó con la yema de sus dedos la corta línea imaginaria que había entre cada marca de su cuello. En frente de ella, se encontraba el nuevo hogar de su ama, tan grande e imponente que por un momento la castaña se sintió inferior; tanto por la grandeza de ésta como por la situación económica que sufría en casa. Tocó a la puerta aún con un dejo de inseguridad, ajena de lo que se podría encontrar realmente.

Una Santana adormilada le abrió, observándola allí parada con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Quién eres tú?" Espetó no muy entusiasmada, confundida por su presencia. A pesar de haberla visto un par de veces, seguía sin recordarla por completo.

"Yo... yo..." La latina enarcó una ceja, expectante. "Soy Marley."

"¿Y quieres un premio por ello?"

"No... Kitty dijo que viniera. Soy—" Se cortó a sí misma en aquel instante. ¿Cómo se supone que diría algo como eso? Suspiró, mirando hacia los lados y asegurándose de que no hubiese cerca ningún conocido que pudiera escucharla. "Soy su mascota." Respondió por fin algo recelosa. Seguía sin sentirse del todo cómoda con aquel término que le habían agenciado.

Ahora todo encajaba o al menos eso le pareció a Santana. Se echó hacia un lado, dejándola pasar al tenebroso pero a la vez estiloso lugar que era su hogar. Tardó apenas unos segundos en percatarse de que esa era la chica con la que Kitty había dormido días atrás y, además, habría mordido hasta la saciedad; o eso pensaba a pesar de que no fuera del todo cierto. Tenía que reconocerlo; la rubia tenía muy, pero que muy buen gusto. Santana subió las escaleras, esperando a que la castaña la siguiera; cosa que hizo. Miró a su alrededor, maravillada y a la vez aterrorizada... Definitivamente, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué esperarse.

_Oh Dios... Todavía no sé que hago aquí._

_Complacer a tu ama; para algo te pagan._

_Pero tengo miedo..._

_Sabes de sobra lo que te va a pedir. _

_¿Mi sangre?_

_Aparte._

_¿Entonces?_

_...¿No recuerdas esa noche?_

_¡Pero no puede obligarme a acostarme con ella! ¿Verdad?_

_Eres suya._

_No estoy lista. No quiero._

_Quieres._

_Bueno sí... pero no ahora._

_¿Y Jake?_

_¡No me ayudas!_

Marley suspiró frustrada, llamando la atención de la más mayor. Podría preguntarle si estaba bien, pero en aquel momento la latina sólo quería dormir. Sí, le había despertado. "Es aquí." Dijo una vez se paró frente a la puerta del dormitorio. "Procurar no hacer mucho ruido. Quiero dormir." Y tras ello, desapareció de su vista en cuestión de segundos. Si la chica se hubiera despistado apenas un instante, probablemente no se habría percatado de su marcha.

Y de nuevo se vio suspirando, quizás para poder armarse de ese valor del que carecía en aquel momento. Decidió abrir la puerta sin permiso alguno, asomándose cuidadosamente por la pequeña ranura creada entre el ésta y el marco. Allí estaba su pequeña ama tirada en la cama con un libro en la mano, el cual no pudo diferenciar debido a la distancia que las separaba; vaya, sí que era grande su habitación. Tocó ligeramente para llamar su atención, aunque Kitty no levantó la mirada en ningún momento. Ella parecía entretenida con lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Eso era una señal para que la dejara tranquila? Porque si así era, Marley no tardaría en salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes le fuera posible. Para qué engañarnos; tenía muchísimo miedo.

Pensó en cerrar la puerta y esperar fuera a que ella la llamara; pero no fue necesario. Casi en un susurro, le invitó a entrar. "Pasa." Y sin atrevarse a vocalizar palabra entró con timidez, parándose casi en el centro de la habitación, en frente de la cama en donde se encontraba su ama. Se frotó ligeramente el brazo, nerviosa. Sus pensamientos anteriores habían hecho que el temor que sufrió esta mañana fuera en aumento. Y no era algo que le gustara.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Preguntó sin rodeos. Un segundo más, y probablemente se echaría a llorar por no saber que esperarse. No era un misterio que Marley era una persona muy impaciente, a pesar de que a veces su manera de hablar fuera demasiado relajada. Pero ahora era una situación especial, y aquellas palabras salieron tan disparadas de su boca que, si no estabas acostumbrado, no le hubieras entendido en lo más mínimo.

Kitty sonrió con malicia. Para ser sinceros, no tenía ni idea de que hacer, pues las sugerencias de Santana no habían sido las mejores. Su 'ten sexo con ella' no era algo que tuviera en mente. Tampoco lo descartaba, pero ni siquiera sabía que pensar. Se mordió ligeramente el labio nada más al pensar en ello... ¿Qué? Nadie podía juzgarla ahora. No era ella, sino sus instintos. "Quítate la camiseta."

Marley frunció el ceño extrañada, esperando que no fuera más que una broma pesada por parte de la rubia... No lo fue. Ésta arqueó ambas cejas, expectante. "Pero..." De nada le iba a valer poner objeciones; su ama se lo había dejado más que claro. Tenía que obedecer sus órdenes. Agachó la mirada avergonzada y llevó ambas manos al borde de su camiseta, tirando de ella para complacer a la más pequeña. "No sé que pretendes..." Susurró.

No pudo evitarlo, pero ya se veía contemplando el torso de su acompañante, a pesar de que se estuviera tapando con sus brazos. La castaña no se sentía bien con su cuerpo desde hacía tiempo, pero no era como si a Kitty le importara. "Los vaqueros también." Los señaló, esbozando esa horrible sonrisa cínica que tan de los nervios solía poner a la gente; sobre todo a Marley.

"No." Contestó secamente negando con la cabeza, como si aquello fuera a salvarla de lo que le esperaba. Sólo le hizo falta una mirada fulminante para saber que no podía rehusarse. Tragó saliva pesadamente. Se sentía sucia, demasiado sucia... Y por desgracia, sabía lo que se vendría después. ¿Qué más podría pedirle si ahora la estaba desnudando con algo más que con los ojos?

Lo hizo. Se despojó de ellos con la misma fuerza con la que quería deshacerse de su consciencia en aquel momento. No quería pensar en ello, sólo hacerlo. Probablemente el mal trago pasaría... ¿No? Dicen que nunca 'nada' es para siempre. "Buena chica." Fue todo lo que le escuchó decir a la más pequeña, la cual parecía estar disfrutando la tortura en la que Marley se veía sumida. Ese había sido su propósito desde un principio: hacerle la vida imposible. "Ahora el sujetador."

Negó fervientemente con la cabeza; eso no pensaba hacerlo de ningún modo. Kitty volvió a insistir. Marley se encontraba entre la espada y la pared... ¿Qué haría? No podía negarse, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Es más, la poca dignidad que podía quedarle en aquel momento se lo impedía. "Por favor, no..." Suplicó, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada.

"¡Qué lo hagas!" Perdió la paciencia, o al menos, la poca que tenía. Kitty estaba harta de que la mangoneara como quisiera, e iba a imponerle respeto costara lo que le costase. Se reincorporó de la cama, completamente enfadada... La más alta comprendió que eso no era nada bueno. "¡Soy tu ama y vas a obedecerme!"

"La otra chica dijo que no hiciéramos mucho ruido... quie— quiere dormir."

La rubia sacó sus colmillos, harta de tanta tontería. No supo como pasó, pero de un salto se había posicionado encima de ella. Obviamente, cayeron ambas al suelo. ¿El porqué de aquello? Fácil, así Kitty podría estar por encima de ella. Su estatura siempre le había impedido muchísimas cosas, pero esta vez no iba a ser así. Marley iba a ser castigada, no sabía como lo haría, pero tenía que aprender de una soberana vez quién mandaba en aquella extraña relación. La más alta trató de reincorporarse sobre sus codos, pero apenas pudo moverse debido a que su ama se encontraba encima de ella. Más exactamente, sentada sobre su abdomen sin llegar a dejar recargado todo su peso sobre él.

Kitty se aguantó las ganas de morderse el labio de nuevo, o incluso ella misma podría lastimarse con sus propios colmillos. La miró seriamente, dándole a entender que no iba a pasarle ni una más. "Quítate el puto sujetador."

Le sopesaron aquellas palabras. Una a una, fueron cayendo como puñales. Le dolía la cabeza... Pero no por la caída, sino por tener todos esos pensamientos abrumándola de tal manera que no podía pensar con claridad. No quería pensar, pero tampoco sentirse usada; como un simple pañuelo de usar y tirar. Pero eso es lo que era; y para colmo, pertenecía a la chica que más odio le podría tener. No entendía porqué, y suponía que Kitty tampoco se lo explicaría.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella ya había atrapado sus labios. La estaba besando sin compasión, de la misma manera que la besó en la noche anterior. Le estaba dejando sin aliento... pero ni siquiera entendía porqué era incapaz de separarse. Aquella chica era un ser horrible. Se aprovechaba de ella, la mordía, se alimentaba y encima la dejaba en ridículo. ¿Por qué le correspondía? Si le preguntaban, probablemente les hubiera dicho que por miedo a represalias, o porque eso significaba que no le haría seguir desnudándose; pero había algo más. Eran sus labios... Sí, aquellos dichosos labios carnosos que se le hacían irresistibles. Jamás se sintió atraída por chicas, o por la rubia misma. Pero ahora era distinto, no podía explicarlo. Cuando Kitty la besaba, perdía completamente el control.

No quería perder el contacto, claro que no, pero no le quedó más remedio. Sin querer, uno de sus colmillos abrió una herida en el labio inferior de Marley. En cuanto la pequeña sintió el sabor de la sangre impregnarse en su lengua... No había vuelta atrás. Atrapó éste con sus labios en aquel beso, encargándose sin invitación alguna de aquello. La castaña empezó a gemir en busca de oxígeno y, bueno, libertad. Sabía que si no la detenía ahora, Kitty no podría parar. Se echó con fuerza hacia atrás, separándose de golpe. Eso no le haría ningún bien, y si no reaccionaba pronto, iba a pagarlo bien caro.

Deseosa, casi se lanza hacia sus labios de nuevo; Marley la detuvo. Antes de que la más pequeña pudiera reprenderla, ella hizo algo que la dejó de por más anonadada. Llevó ambas manos tras su espalda y, en contra de su voluntad, fue directa a desabrocharse el dichoso sujetador. Esa era su muestra de respeto; lo que Kitty tanto ansiaba. Ambas tiras cayeron por su antebrazo, rozando así su blanquecina piel. Seguía sintiéndose fatal. Miró con ojos suplicantes a su ama en un vano intento de hacerla recapacitar. Esa mirada derritiría a cualquiera... Pero no a Kitty, ella ya no caería en esa mirada de nuevo.

De hecho, la suya destilaba deseo por todas partes.

Sin permiso alguno hundió su rostro en el cuello de la más alta y aspiró aquel delicioso perfume a vainilla. Si la expresión 'se me hace la boca agua' fuera literal, ella probablemente habría inundado la habitación. Sus colmillos se asomaban por completo, tanto, que aquello le estaba causando verdadero dolor. Sin aguantarlo más subió con besos hasta su oído, paró frente a él tratando de controlarse, y susurró... de tal manera, que su cálido aliento pudiera quedarse impregnado en la piel de Marley. "Voy a morderte..." Su mano, inquieta, subió por su desnudo y terso abdomen en una suave caricia; tal, que llegó a estremecerse. "...a desnudarte..." Aprovechó lo suelto que estaba el sujetador para que nada la detuviera en su camino. Coló sus dedos tras la prenda, atrapó uno de sus senos y sin contemplacionas lo elevó por primera vez. Aquel pequeño masaje que le estaba proporcionando hizo que la más alta gimiera; por mucho que una parte de ella quisiera detenerla. "...y a joderte."

"¡Ki—Kitty!" Gritó, gimió, suplicó... Quién sabe qué.

**A/N: **Hola, esta soy yo sin saber muy bien qué demonios hacer xD Es que si Kitty se apieda, pues es una preciosidad... Pero es que si se la tira, pues también porque para mí siempre lo será sduifysiudf Mierda xD Tengo una crisis y el calor no me deja pensar con claridad (?) Btw, si quieren echarle a alguien la culpa de que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, que sea a mi chica. Yup, me obliga a prestarle toda mi atención (?) -Escurre el bulto y sale huyendo mientras tanto- En fin, enjoy it y tal y tal. Reviewsitos, recomendaciones, amenazas por ser tan vaga... Lo que se les ocurra, será bienvenido! Ale loves ya all! :3


	10. Sumisión por primera vez

**Disclaimer: **No poseo nada relacionado con Glee, ni con Kitty, ni con Marley... pero sí que poseo toda esta baba que me cae al pensar en ellas...

**A/N: **Bien, primero y principal... Cometí un error, creo. Borré la notica de autora y subí el capítulo nuevo, por ello quizás algunos crean que no actualicé; but I did. So, los que no hayan leído 'Infligir respeto' vayan al capítulo anterior para entenderlo. Now, les dejo con la continuación! :D (Agradézcanle a mi chica la decisión final que tomé, fue cosa suya porque no me decidía xD) Ale loves ya all, and enjoy it! :3

Capítulo X: Sumisión por primera vez.

Estaba sucediendo, y era imparable. Todo sucedió tan rápido que Marley no fue realmente consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Sentía que se iba a desvanecer; por múltiples razones. Perdía todas sus fuerzas cuando su ama la mordía con aquella fuerza desgarradora, cuando su sangre se derramaba a borbotones por su cuello... y porque concentraba todas sus energías en gemir con cada caricia que le era proporcionada. Podía negar que esa no era la bonita idea de una primera vez; porque era su primera vez, sin embargo, había una parte de ella que lo estaba disfrutando. No sabía si Kitty lo había hecho antes, y tampoco llegaba a importarle demasiado en aquel momento. Lo único que tenía en claro, era que como no la detuviera ahora como fuera, no podría hacerlo después.

¿Quién le aseguraba que el placer no aumentaría a medida que pasara el tiempo?

Sintió de nuevo las lamidas de la más pequeña en su cuello, saboreando ansiosa a su mascota. Ella tampoco entendía que estaba haciendo ya que ni siquiera llegaba a gustarle aquella idiota; pero lo cierto es que no podía controlarse. Había algo que la atraía hacia ella. Algo desconocido, absurdo y seguramente sobrenatural. Era más que los impulsos que provocaban su instinto... Era, en realidad, algo que las unía. La rubia siempre quería más, y más, y mucho más. ¿Cómo se podía explicar eso? Seguramente sería la envidia que tenía hacia su perfecta vida; y ésto, sería una manera de jodérsela. Sí, seguro que tendría que ser eso. ¿Qué sería sino?

Ambas se rindieron al deseo... Aunque Marley se sintió en la obligación de decir algo al respecto. No podía evitar sentir miedo; mucho miedo. "Ki... Kitty." Sollozó con los ojos cerrados, aguantando al pie del cañón. Tenía que arriesgarse una vez más. La rubia simplemente gimió en su piel como respuesta, volviendo a besar aquella tersa piel de la que parecía que no podía despegarse. "Escúchame."

Suspiró exasperada. ¿Qué quería ahora? Si pensaba que se iba a detener estaba equivocada. Lo estaba disfrutando, para su sorpresa. Se separó de nuevo, claramente molesta. Clavó su mirada de incredulidad en los ojos de la castaña, los cuales delataban cuan asustada estaba. Eso, por un momento, hizo que casi llegara a apiadarse de ella. "¿Qué quieres? No pienso detenerme." Espetó. Pensó en darle una explicación, pero la vio realmente innecesaria.

"Es mi primera vez." Contestó avergonzada; como si de verdad hubiera alguna razón por la que sentir vergüenza. Nunca antes había llegado tan lejos, y eso se reflejaba en su aterrada expresión. Kitty hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que continuara hablando. "Sé que no te vas a detener, y no es eso..." Esquivó su mirada, tragando saliva pesadamente. Era evidente, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. "Yo... No quiero que sea sólo sexo." La rubia levantó ambas cejas, confusa. No tenía ni idea de a donde iría a parar aquello. "Tengo miedo."

_Mírala, está temblando._

_¿Y qué le hago yo? Tiene que aprender a respetarme._

_¿Respetarte? La estás asustando. Eso no es respeto, es miedo._

_Es de la única forma en la que me hace caso. _

_Eres como tu padre._

_No soy como él._

_Lo eres._

_¡No soy como él! ¡Claro que no!_

_Piénsalo._

¿Por qué ahora tenía escrúpulos? Nunca los tuvo; pero tampoco quería ser como su padre. No podía ser algo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Si tan resentida estaba con Marley, era porque ella era feliz; a diferencia de Kitty. Pero ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad... ¿Qué razón había para seguir comportándose así? Realmente, ninguna. Ahora, la cuestión, sería que demonios haría.

Todo el mundo piensa que es una mala persona, pero no es cierto.

Al ver que la rubia no le daba una respuesta, sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus párpados; a punto de ser derramadas. Se dio cuenta de ello, y rápidamente la abrazó contra sí. No supo porqué lo hizo; pero simplemente sucedió. Hundió el rostro de la castaña en su cuello y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con suavidad para consolarla... Entendía más que cualquiera como podía llegar a sentirse ahora. Y para colmo, ella era la culpable.

"Sé lo que sientes." Dijo en un susurro para que Marley pudiera escucharla. No pretendía otra cosa que comprenderla. En cierto modo, sabía que no tenía porqué contarle aquello; pero sintió que era lo correcto. "Tienes miedo, y aunque varias personas te rodeen, sientes que estás sola porque nadie más lo sabe excepto tú. Tienes que lidiar con la idea de que le perteneces a alguien y que, a pesar de que no sea así, si no le obedeces eres tú la culpable. Estás obligada a hacer algo que no quieres, y sólo porque esa persona tiene el poder suficiente sobre ti. No puedes escapar."

Sopesó cada palabra, dándose cuenta de que Kitty tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Lo que se preguntaba era como podía entenderla tan bien; y a qué venía todo aquello. "¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" Se separó, secándose las pocas lágrimas derramadas con el dorso de su mano.

"Simplemente lo sé." Recogió con cuidado uno de sus mechones y lo colocó tras su oreja, dejando así visible la pequeña marca que la castaña tenía cerca de su ceja izquierda. Su compañera sonrió levemente sin poder evitarlo... Aunque pronto se le borró aquella sonrisa al recordar porqué estaba diciendo lo anterior. Suspiró. "Lo siento. Eres mía, sí, pero ésto sobrepasa los límites." Deseaba besarla y no tener remordimientos, de verdad que sí; pero algo en su interior le hacía comportarse de aquella manera. "Tienes derecho a elegir con quién quieres que sea tu primera vez."

Marley no podía creérselo. Había cambiado de parecer tantas veces en lo poco que la conocía, que no pudo evitar sorprenderse de sobremanera. Kitty siempre había sido así; pero esta vez, pensó que nada la detendría. Eso, le hizo de verdad pensar que no era tan mala después de todo. Además, vio la tristeza en sus ojos. Una desgarradora tristeza, una que haría que tu corazón se encogiese de tal manera que te costara respirar. Esa mirada, guardaba más de lo que quería mostrar. Se acercó a ella y se fundió con sus labios, dándole un calmado beso para demostrarle que todo estaba bien. Quizás Marley parecería ingenua; pero sus palabras hicieron que cambiara completamente su parecer. Esa piedad que Kitty hubo demostrado, fue lo que le hizo querer continuar. "Lo haré." Dijo tras separarse, estando aún con los ojos cerrados.

"No tienes porqué. No voy a obligarte a ello."

"Quiero hacerlo." Volvió a besarla, impidiéndole así que pudiera decir nada al respecto. Al parecer, las tornas habían cambiado. Y, por increíble que le pareciera, a la rubia no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se dejó llevar por un segundo, aunque pronto sintió que estaba mal; por ello volvió a separarse. Buscó esperanza en sus ojos; aquella que la salvaría de su propia soledad. "Me someto a ti por propia voluntad." Pegó su frente contra la de su ama, sonriendo levemente avergonzada. "Pero prométeme que será especial."

"Te lo prometo."

**A/N: **Es cortito, lo sé... Pero meh xD Es que si metía el smut se me hacía larguísimo... Porque sí, mi smut a veces es más pesado que la Biblia en sí xD En fin, pensé en que Kitty-cat fuera mala; pero ando sentimental, y cursi, y mierda para mí xD Además, así hay amor y todos felices (?) (Ayer vi SuckerPunch y la escena final me dio que pensar xD) Y hablando de eso! Puede que haga otro fic respecto a la película, y que sí, será Karley xD No sé, ya veré si me gusta y si es así, lo subiré :3 So... Enjoy it, reviewsitos, recomendaciones, demandas por subidones de azúcar... Todo lo que quieran me lo dejan en esa hermosa cajita que los está llamando porque todos ustedes también son hermosos! :3 xD Ale loves ya all! :3


	11. Despacio, especial

**Disclaimer: **No poseo nada relacionado con Glee, ni con Kitty, ni con Marley... pero sí que poseo toda esta baba que me cae al pensar en ellas...

**A/N: **Odio tardarme siempre en escribir xD Pero a ver, explico. Empecé un nuevo fic, mas no dejo de salir por ahí con mis amigos xD So, siento la demora y todas esas cosas. Ya llegó por fin lo que querían. Smut del bonito, y esta historia cambiará a Rated M. Enjoy it and Aleshia loves ya all! :3

Capítulo XI: Despacio, especial.

Si bien aquello pudo resumirse en algo que pasó rápido, acelerado, y que realmente Kitty no cumplió su palabra; sería algo incorrecto e inexacto. Fue una experiencia agradable, inolvidable, y probablemente una de las mejores que la castaña pudo haber experimentado. No fue apresurado, pero sí complicado para ambas. La rubia podría mostrarse fuerte, experta y todas esas cosas que solían intimidar a Marley; pero lo cierto era que realmente fue su primera vez. Jamás llegó a imaginarse que sería tal que la dejaría marcada, y que aquello le uniría a la chica que ahora era su mascota; aún más. Pero, sin duda alguna, no había sido algo producto sólo del deseo.

Todo empezó cuando la más pequeña volvió a lanzarse hacia sus labios, rompiendo así el silencio en el que se habían sumido a causa del miedo que las paralizaba. Las palabras se las llevaba el viento, y ahora se bastarían por sus actos. El beso fue calmado, eterno... uno que les dejaba el tiempo suficiente como para pensar qué harían después. Y, a pesar de que podían continuar allí mismo con lo que estaban haciendo, Kitty sabía que el suelo de lo que ahora era su habitación no era el mejor lugar para la primera vez de nadie. Eso, y que era bastante incómodo en su opinión.

Aprovechando aquella fuerza sobrenatural de la que ahora estaba dotada debido a su condición de vampiresa, se dispuso a cogerla en brazos. Se colocó entre las dos piernas de Marley, haciendo que estas rodearan su cintura. Ella se separó, clavando así la mirada en los ojos verdes que le inducían a calmarse. Con tan sólo un vistazo, supo que podía confiar en ella y que nada malo pasaría. Así, Kitty hizo apremio de toda su fuerza para ponerse en pie. Sujetó a la chica como si le fuera la vida en ello, como si de verdad temiera que se le cayera de las manos. Pero, sin ningún susto en el camino, la rubia la dejó caer con suavidad en la cama. Allí estaba ella, tumbada delicadamente sobre la cobija de color carmesí, aguardando a lo que venía a continuación.

Sus corazones empezaron a palpitar, desenfrenados, a punto de salírseles del pecho. Su respiración era entrecortada, como era de imaginarse; y ni siquiera habían empezado aquello que tanto deseaban, y a la vez, tanto temían. Marley la estaba llamando con la mirada, olvidándose por un segundo de que ella ya se encontraba semi-desnuda. Esa vergüenza había desminuido y ahora sólo tenía un ligero sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas; uno que hacía que la más pequeña se derritiera por completo. Esa actitud en donde su mascota no hacía más que jugar de manera inocente en la cama, la estaba volviendo loca; y más esa manera que tenía de juntar las piernas para cubrir algo que parecía realmente prohibido.

Ella se subió a la cama con cuidado, procurando que no notara el ligero hundimiento del colchón. Lentamente, se puso encima de ella, con las piernas en ambos costados de su cuerpo. Se inclinó sin decir nada, cerró los ojos y de nuevo se fundió en un suave beso con la castaña. Por primera vez, Kitty estaba controlándose todo lo que podía. Solía actuar por institnto; pero cuando era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sentía una leve inseguridad aflorando desde lo más profundo de su ser. Se preguntaba si lo haría mal, si realmente Marley lo disfrutaría...

Por primera vez, no estaba pensando solamente en ella.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, conviritiéndose en una sola; sus labios se besaban, siguiendo perfectamente el mismo compás que ambos llevaban; e, inconscientemente, sus cuerpos fueron juntándose cada vez más en busca de aquella plácida calidez. Sobraba decir que las manos de Kitty no podían estarse quieta; la rubia necesitaba explorar el cuerpo de la chica que tenía debajo de ella. Eran simples caricias que no se detenían en ningún lado... Ni siquiera en su hermoso y fino busto. No, para nada, su curiosidad iba más allá. Era algo indescriptible y, por muy tonto que pareciese, necesario. Quería sentirla, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Es por ello que sus manos pasaban de sus costados, hasta su cuello; desde su cuello, hasta su pecho; y una vez ahí volvía a los costados al pasar por su delgado abdomen. ¿La verdad? Aquello hacía que Marley se estremeciera.

Sin embargo, no por eso iba a quedarse ella sin disfrutar de la suave piel de su ama. Con timidez, coló sus manos por dentro de la ceñida camiseta de la más pequeña, sintiendo como la tela presionaba sus manos contra el abdomen. A pesar de eso, pudo comprobar que aquel cuerpo que se disponía a acariciar era sumamente perfecto. Tenía el vientre plano y bien trabajado, y un pecho digno de envidiar por muchas... Aunque no se atrevió a subir más de la cuenta. Sus pulgares delinearon los invisibles, pero a la vez existentes abdominales de la rubia; aquellos que sólo se conseguían tras un duro entrenamiento. Kitty entendió pronto sus intenciones y, en contra de su voluntad, acabó separándose de sus labios. Se reincorporó con cuidado de no hacerle daño, quitándose la camiseta en cuanto pudo.

Habría vuelto a besar a Marley de no ser que la castaña se lanzó antes que ella. La besó desesperada, mostrando así que ella también lo deseaba. No sólo se había sometido por propia voluntad, sino que de verdad quería hacerlo. Confiaba en Kitty; cosa que jamás hizo con Jake. Seguía sin entender sus razones... Pero poco importaban si ya se encontraba jugando con la lengua de la más pequeña dentro de su boca. Ella no pensaba en sexo, sino en ese momento en el que se estaban abriendo, dejando así conocer de verdad a la persona a la que estaba besando. Era más que algo vacuo que probablemente podría desaparecer en unos minutos; eran estúpidos sentimientos que afloraban desde su pecho, y se escapaban de él en forma de entrecortados suspiros. Era el porqué ahora mismo estaba abrazando a la rubia, la razón por la que pensaba que se iba a desvanecer... El verdadero motivo por el que se sentía especial al estar entre sus brazos.

Las manos de Kitty se deslizaron por su espalda, se posaron con delicadeza en el trasero de la más alta, y en cuanto pudo lo agarró con algo de fuerza; sí, acababa de clavar sus uñas. Marley gimió en su boca. Aquello excitó a la más pequeña, haciendo así que no pudiera evitar acercar el cuerpo de su acompañante aún más al suyo. Con cuidado, acabó entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella, cerrando así el ínfimo espacio que las separaba. Sumida en aquel beso interminable y ajena a todo, empezó a moverse en ligero vaivén en el que su centro se rozara con la pierna flexionada de la castaña; y viceversa... No pudo evitar sentir como la humedad de su intimidad iba en aumento. Llevaba faldas, y eso hacía que solamente una fina tela se interpusiera en aquellas caricias.

La otra chica se encontraba completamente anonadada, sin saber muy bien que es lo que estaba haciendo ella en su centro. No iba a negar que lo estaba disfrutando, pero no entendía porqué llegaba a hacerlo. Poco a poco fue separándose de sus labios, por mucho que la rubia no quisiera dejarle escapar. "Hey... Kitty..." Susurró mientras volvía a hacer un intento por terminar el beso. Por su parte, ella la dejó libre por un momento. Marley la miró como si de un perrito perdido se tratara. "¿Q-Qué haces?"

Aquella pregunta no hizo que se detuviera, pero sí que redujo el ritmo lo suficiente como para poder hablar sin gemir. "Shhh..." Colocó su dedo índice en sus labios para acallarla... no pudo evitar acabar acariciando en inferior, con la mirada perdida en él. Sin que se lo esperara, rozó con la lengua la yema de éste. Al sentirla, embistió con un poco más de fuerza a la chica bajo ella. Tras gemir, Marley acabó por llevarse completamente aquel dedo a la boca. Lo delineó con su lengua como si le fuese la vida en ello, humedeciéndolo por completo. Miró a Kitty mientras lo hacía, suplicando así por algo que la rubia no llegó a creerse por completo. Asombrada, le cuestionó. "¿De verdad eso quieres?"

Ella simplemente asintió.

Kitty se separó un poco, dejando suficiente espacio como para que su mano pudiera trabajar con toda la libertad del mundo. Se lo había hecho a sí misma; sólo esperaba que pudiera producirle el mismo placer que ella se había provocado en sus noches de soledad. Y es que, la porrista era de santa igual que un pingüino un pez; sólo lo que es simplemente en las apariencias. En una chica de su edad, el no tocarse, sí que se debería considerar pecado. Es por ello que en aquel preciso instante sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Deslizó aquella privilegiada extremidad por todo su torso, paró justo al rozar el borde de sus bragas, y se adentró atravesando el fino encaje. Marley cerró los ojos asustada. Poco a poco, Kitty fue sintiendo como la humedad de su 'mascota' se impregnaba en la piel de todo su dedo índice. Acarició justo como ella lo había querido; despacio y sin prisas. Eran aquel tipo de caricias que te hacían desear más y más, pero que a la vez llegaban a estremecerte. La castaña comenzó a gemir entre suspiros, tratando de ser lo menos ruidosa posible... Si aquello le resultaba demasiado placentero; ¿cómo podría soportar todo lo que se le iba a venir encima?

Por parte de Kitty, ella deseaba que gritara todo lo que le viniese en gana... Y le iba a dar buenas razones. Aumentó la velocidad mientras sus labios besaban el cuello de la castaña, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño debido a todas las marcas que podían encontrarse en aquella zona. Nada más recordarlo, la rubia sacó los colmillos repentinamente, sin poder controlar las ganas de hacerlo. No quiso que eso sucediera, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Para poder resistir la tentación, cerró ella también los ojos y dejó recargada su cabeza en el hombro de la más alta. No podía estropear un momento así sólo porque se le hubiese abierto el apetito de nuevo.

De hecho, siempre tenía ganas de deleitarse con la sangre de Marley.

Ella tragó saliva pesadamente, abriendo los ojos para comprobar porqué Kitty había parado. Vio un destello de luz provenir de uno de sus colmillos, y pronto supo lo que sucedía. Atrapó con una mano la muñeca de ésta, haciendo que se detuviera; con la otra, levantó con delicadeza el rostro de la más pequeña; y, sin importarle la demora, esperó a que se recuperara. "Mírame." Dijo suavemente, sin intención de que sonase como una orden... Sabía de sobra que sólo Kitty tenía ese derecho. "Por favor."

Aceptó. Abrió los ojos y los clavó en los de Marley, perdiéndose por un segundo en aquel azul cielo; uno que realmente la hacía delirar. No sabía qué decir, por lo que simplemente se disculpó. "Lo siento..." Y, aunque no era culpa suya por no poder controlar sus instintos, sintió que la había fastidiado al dejar que sus colmillos salieran a la luz. Por el contrario, la castaña pensaba que no era algo de lo que arrepentirse. De hecho, fue la razón por la que se encontraban así.

Llevó las manos tras la espalda de la rubia y desabrochó su sujetador, bajó con calma las tiras de éste, y se deshizo de él sin la más mínima resistencia de la chica. No pudo evitarlo, pero sonrió al notar el leve sonrojo de la más pequeña. ¿Kitty Wilde estaba avergonzada por encontrarse así? ¿Qué había pasado con esa confianza que mostró en su casa el otro día? Como fuera, sabía que ahora era su turno de hacerla sentir bien. Acarició su mejilla antes de hablar. "Muérdeme mientras me lo haces."

Sin más discusión, cogió su mano con la suya propia y volvió a adentrarla dentro de su ropa interior, haciendo que su dedo corazón la penetrara con fuerza; obviamente, acabó gimiendo por lo que ella misma había provocado. La otra, la llevó rápidamente a su mentón e hizo que hundiera su rostro en su cuello, dándole así libertad de morderla cuanto quisiera. Pensó que, si ella lo iba a disfrutar, Kitty también se merecía hacerlo.

Y así fue. La amabilidad y delicadeza se quedó a un lado. La fiera en su interior había sido despertada, y ninguna de las dos sabía si eso era algo bueno. Marley sintió un escalofrío antes de que su ama la mordiera con fuerza; quizás, con más de la que acostumbraba... O quizás simplemente el que volviera a embestirla como antes había hecho que su piel se erizara por completo. Cuanto más desgarraba su cuello, más fuerte se lo hacía. Adentró su otro de sus dedos, profundizando cada vez más. A pesar de ser así, jamás aceleró aquel momento. Dijo que sería especial; y algo especial no terminaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al menos, así lo pensaba ella.

La sangre se derramó por completo por la piel de Marley, cayendo por ambas comisuras de Kitty en un vano intento de que no llegara a más allá de sus labios... Acabó cayendo por su hombro, y la más alta volvió a cerrar los ojos sin querer mirar. No le agradaban esas cosas en absoluto, pero haría lo que fuera por complacer a su ama. Había aprendido que debía hacerlo le gustara o no; para eso le pagaban... Aunque ésto era diferente. Esa atracción hacia Kitty no la había provocado el vacuo y estúpido dinero.

_¡Marley! ¡No bajes la guardia! ¡Hey, tú! ¡Sé que puedes oírme!_

_¡Mierda, cállate! Intento correrme._

_Estás perdiendo muchísima sangre._

_Lo sé. Déjame en paz._

_¿Mal momento?_

_No lo sabes tú b—_

Sintió como una corriente eléctrica se apoderaba de su cuerpo y, a pesar de no tener casi apenas energía como para respirar por su cuenta, necesitaba dar aquel último empujón. Agarró el cabello de Kitty con fuerza y tiró de él cuando sintió que estaba cada vez más cerca, a punto de desvanecerse de sus brazos... Podría no haberle hecho daño si ella hubiera parado de lamer la sangre de aquella dichosa herida. No podía más, y quería que ella cesara por un segundo para poder llegar. Se podría decir que el estar a punto de llegar estaba sacando lo peor de ella. La rubia, enfadada por haber sido despertada de su trance, la penetró muchísimo más fuerte que las últimas veces. Gritó fuera de sí, sintiendo como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban cuando se hubo corrido en sus dedos.

-.-

Ambas se encontraban abrazadas la una a la otra en la cama, semi-desnudas, y en silencio. La calma reinaba en el ambiente y, para suerte de ambas, nadie podría quebrarla. Eran sólo ellas dos. Los dedos de sus manos se encontraban entrelazados... ¿Cuál era el significado de todo aquello? Ninguna lo sabía, ni quería saber. Es como si necesitaran hacerlo, como si de verdad fuera lo que mantenía todo tan sumamente tranquilo. Era la fina línea que no se atrevían a cruzar. Era... Definitivamente, era algo especial.

Marley se acercó a ella una vez recuperada, besándola como nunca antes lo había hecho. La más pequeña no entendía el porqué de todo aquello, pero cierto era que no se iba a negar a sus labios. Le encantaban sus besos, ella, y... ¡Joder! Muchas más cosas que jamás admitiría en voz alta. Mordió el labio inferior de la castaña y detuvo el beso con cuidado de no lastimarla, sonriendo al final. La miró con algo de deseo, delatándose al segundo. La otra sonrió, pero no como Kitty; no, su sonrisa fue maliciosa. "¿Marley...?"

"¿Sí, mi ama?"

"Más abajo..." Y, sin que tuviera que repetírselo dos veces, ella obedeció.

**A/N: **sudhyfsiudf ea xD Son las tres de la mañana y actualicé por ustedes u.u En fin, díganme si les gustó el smut! -Sé que soy una persona horrible por no poner esa última parte que todas ustedes, pervertidas, amarían leer- Ahora, pongámonos serios. Algo así como la primera parte de este fic ya ha terminado... En el capítulo siguiente empezaré a meter drama con Jake y los celos de Kitty-cat! Oh, y aviso de que lo retomaré por donde me dé la gana (es decir, por un capítulo de Glee de la 4ª temporada. Adivinen cual :3). Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, ya sabéis que es bien recibida! Oh, y amo los reviews, por Dios, háganme feliz u.u -Después de arrastrarme, les dejo tranquilos xD- Ale loves ya all! :3


	12. La furia de la bestia

**Disclaimer: **No poseo nada relacionado con Glee, ni con Kitty, ni con Marley... pero sí que poseo toda esta baba que me cae al pensar en ellas...

**A/N: **No pueden odiarme porque les doy Karley (?) Como sea, aquí llega por fin algo más jugosito que lo anterior! Habrá más acción, miedos, celos, y cosas de esas xD El capítulo en el que me voy a basar es en Sadie Hawkins, pero para en este supuesto entonces, Jake y Marley sí están saliendo. Habrá recuerdos Faberry, aviso (?) Será un capítulo extraño, de hecho xD Y finalmente, no quiero demandas judiciales porque algunas cosas se parezcan un poco a Blade... Dicho ésto, enjoy it and Aleshia loves ya all! :3

Capítulo XII: La furia de la bestia.

Si al principio todo parecía tranquilo, no lo iba a ser en absoluto. Era como si un tornado se avecinase, y aquella calma imperpetuable fuera lo más aterrador de la situación. No fue la sumisión mas que una manera de aclamar la llegada del enemigo. Marley, a pesar de haberse entregado a Kitty, no contaba con el pequeño detalle de su relación con Jake. Ella jamás había sido una persona que jugara a dos bandas; tampoco mentía, engañaba, ni nada por el estilo. Fue entonces cuando se percató del desastre que acababa de desatar.

Además, a Kitty-cat no le gustaba compartir lo suyo.

Todo aquello se remontaba al día en el que la castaña debía aparentar que nada había cambiado. El baile de Sadie Hawkins estaba cerca y, aunque se preguntaba si a su ama le enfadaría si fuera con otro, sabía que su novio sospecharía si no se le ocurría invitarle a él. Ella misma se había creado la mejor excusa del mundo para no tener que ir... Pero no contaba con Brittany. Sí, esa rubia inocente que, con tan sólo una mirada, te convencería de lo que fuera. No la entendía cuando hablaba, pero sencillamente acababa cayendo sin darse cuenta.

Ésta, la convenció de que pedírselo mediante una canción sería lo mejor. Tal y como el Sr. Schuester lo había exlicado en su tarea semanal. Todo ésto, sumado a que apenas se había hablado con Kitty, le hacían tener un terrible dolor de cabeza. No quería hacer nada mal; por mucho que todo apuntara a que sería abrir la veda de fuego. Todos aquellos horribles pensamientos se mezclaban en su cabeza, jugaban con ella, la desesperaban; le hacían caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos del McKinley. De hecho, ni siquiera se había atrevido a ver de nuevo al menor de los Puckerman a la cara.

Cada paso retumbaba en los vacíos pasillos, haciendo que el eco golpeara sus oídos en medio del completo silencio. Sí, Marley estaba faltando a clase por primera vez en su vida. La castaña no era así... pero todo aquello era superior a ella. 'Puto dinero'; eso era lo que pensaba cada vez que se preguntaba como había acabado así. Eso había sido el motivo por el que se encontraba envuelta en éste embrollo. Siempre se sentía débil debido a como su ama se alimentaba de ella cada vez que tenía oportunidad, confusa respecto a su relación, y sobretodo, atemorizada ante la idea de hacer algo mal. No quería enfadar a Kitty; al contrario, quería complacerla. De verdad que quería.

Como si el agudizado oído de la porrista hubiera podido escuchar sus atormentados pensamientos, apareció justo en el momento más oportuno. Podría fingir que de verdad tenía un sexto sentido que le decía cuando Marley tenía un problema... Nah, sencillamente era que su delicioso aroma a vainilla siempre le atraía hacia ella. Era algo tan irresistible, que la pequeña Wilde también se hubo saltado sus clases. Para ser sinceros, eso ya no le importaba; no tenía a nadie amenazándole por tener el más mínimo fallo.

Detrás de la más alta, la mano de su ama se atrevió a atraparla. Agarró su muñeca, y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie a su alrededor, la arrastró con ella hacia algún lugar apartado. Obviamente, la llevó hacia el baño más cercano. Marley estaba un poco mareada y apenas se percató de lo que sucedía; tan sólo vio la típica sonrisa cínica de su compañera, sintió como la acababan poniendo contra la pared, y alguien apoyándose en sus hombros. ¿Lo siguiente? Los labios más irresistibles que jamás hubo haber podido probar. Kitty; acostumbrándose a no pedir nunca permiso para nada, la había besado de tal manera que cualquier palabra que se le hubiera ocurrido vocalizar, se habría convertido en un estúpido balbuceo.

Sus manos atraparon las caderas de la más alta, pegándola hacia sí con un descaro indescriptible. Y, a pesar de la cálida sensación recorriéndole cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Marley se vio en la obligación de separarse. Sabía que todo se descontrolaría si no la detenía a tiempo. Con cuidado, despegó sus labios de los ajenos y abrió los ojos, sonriendo tímidamente. Vio como aquellos hermosos ojos verdes se clavaban en los suyos, por lo que sólo se dignó a abrazarla por encima de los hombros. De nuevo, sus sonrisas se encontraron.

"Tengo que hablar contigo." La frase más temida por todos, fue pronunciada por la persona a la que más miedo podría llegar a tenerle. Kitty lucía tranquila, pero serena.

Sin saber porqué, la castaña le dejó un tímido beso en su mejilla. Por alguna extraña razón, necesitó hacerlo. "¿De qué tienes que hablar conmigo?" Preguntó tratando no asustarse, igual de calmada que la chica frente a ella. No podía evitar prepararse lo peor; porque, cuando se trataba de la rubia, te podrías llegar a esperar cualquier cosa.

"Verás..." Suspiró, como si aquel tema le exasperara. "Se acerca Sadie Hawkins, y sé perfectamente que estás saliendo con Jak_—_"

"¿Quieres que lo deje?"

"¡Déjame terminar!" Espetó enfadada. Si no fuera por lo inocente y despistada que a veces llegaba a ser Marley, podría haberse percatado perfectamente que aquel era un tema que enervaba a la más pequeña. Por ende, calló al segundo. "No, no quiero que dejes al medio-hombre que es tu novio. Al contrario, necesito que vayas con él." La chica parecía completamente confusa ante estas palabras. "Sé de sobra que lo nuestro no es más que extrictamente profesional... Aunque me gustes muchísimo... ¡Pero ese no es el caso!"

La pequeña se había sonrojado, y eso hizo que la otra sonriera como una completa idiota. No podría explicar jamás como era que algo tan insignificante, le había hecho sentir una sensación completamente indescriptible en su pecho. "Está bien, lo entiendo."

"¿Segura?" Ni siquiera asintió... Se inclinó un poco y besó sus labios, dando el tema por zanjado.

-.-

_¿Éstas segura de lo que vas a hacer?_

_Sí, claro. _

_Si persuades a Jake para que vaya contigo al baile, vas a hacer muchísimo daño a Marley._

_¡Es por su bien! No puedo permitir que ese capullo le ponga una sola mano encima. Es mía, no me da la gana compartirla con una oreo de marca blanca. _

_¿Por qué no simplemente le dices lo que ocurrió entre las dos y haces que la deje?_

_Nah, no me creería. Además, tengo que hacer que ella se dé cuenta del tipo con el que sale. Si pasa de Marley por un buen polvo, tendrá más que claro que el Puckerman 2.0 sólo la quería por su físico._

_¡Y qué físico!_

_No me ayudas._

_Mira, rubia, haz lo que quieras; sólo soy tu subconsciente._

-.-

Y al día siguiente, sin volverse a pelear contra su propio subconsciente, nuestra pequeña decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. No tardó mucho en acorralar al menor de los Puckerman; es más, lo hizo tan rápido, que éste parecía seguir confuso. No era de extrañarse; Kitty, con ayuda de las animadoras, había cerrado las puertas que daban a un escondido pasillo en tan sólo unos segundos. Jake no tenía ni la más menor idea de lo que podría querer la rubia de él, pero pronto iba a saberlo. De hecho, tan bien que ni la misma chica se lo podría creer.

Se acercó a él, tan insinuante que nadie podría rehusarse a cualquiera de sus ofertas. Sonrió de manera cínica, como siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo. "Verás, Mr. Testosterona, hay algo que tú y yo debemos hablar." Éste alzó una ceja sin comprender absolutamente nada; sin embargo, Kitty seguía con la misma actitud de antes. "Eso de ir con Marley... No va a poder ser. Ambos sabemos que acabarás yendo conmigo sí o sí, así que nos harías un gran favor a las dos si dejaras de jugar con ella de tal manera."

"Uh?" Fue lo primero que contestó... Si es que aquello se podía considerar una respuesta. Miró con total incredulidad a la porrista, como si aquello que estaba sucediendo no fuera más que uno de sus sueños. "Pensé que tú y Marley érais amigas."

"Y lo somos. Por lo tanto, quiero que dejes de jugar con ella."

Antes de poder decir nada, sintió el ligero golpecito en su pecho por parte de la chica frente a él. Eso sólo causó que retrocediera apenas una nimiedad. "¡No juego con ella!" Respondió malhumorado una vez entró en razón, creyendo entender las intenciones de la más pequeña. Aunque, claro, no lo hacía en absoluto. "Marley de verdad me gusta, y si fueras su amiga, aceptarías lo nuestro. Que te interpongas en nuestra relación sólo demuestra lo egoísta que eres."

Aquello tocó la fibra sensible de Kitty; tal fue, que el iris de sus ojos se tornó de aquel tono amarillento que caracterizaba a un vampiro. Se aseguró de que el muy idiota no pudiera verlo, aunque eso no quitó el hecho de que estaba completamente enfadada. Le hubiera encantado contarle lo que estuvieron haciendo en su habitación días atrás, como Marley gemía ante cada caricia que la rubia le provocaba, como se corría en sus dedos sin tener la imagen de Jake en su cabeza ni siquiera por una milésima de segundo... Todo eso, era lo que la chica Wilde se guardaba para sus adentros.

Por ende, acabó actuando por puro impulso.

Sus colmillos hicieron su aparición de tal manera, que el leve sonido de como se desgarraban sus encías, pudo ser percibido por el mulato del lugar. Kitty los lucía con orgullo, con fuerza... ¡Dios! Los mostraba tan ferozmente que además de parecer aterradores, también imponentes. Aquello inducía al miedo, mas podría llegar a ser respeto por una bestia como tal. Como fuera, Jake no llegó a esperárselo de ninguna manera. Se quedó petrificado, sin poder moverse. '¿Aquella chica podría ser de verdad una vampiresa?' Fue una de las primeras preguntas que se le pasó por la cabeza. Y, aunque no fuera alentador, tenía razones para ello.

Sin embargo, a Kitty le podía importar lo mismo que el bienestar del chico con rastas. Sin dejarle reaccionar ante ello, lo agarró de la pechera y lo acercó a ella, mostrándole los colmillos a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro. Es más, el chico podría jurar que sentía como su aliento llegaba impregnarse en su piel. "Escúchame bien, estúpido." Espetó furiosa. "No quiero que te acerques a Marley. No quiero que la toques y que mucho menos te aproveches de alguien tan inocente como ella." Lo soltó... Aunque aquello fue más bien un fuerte empujón. Como no, éste acabó cayendo al suelo sin entender del todo como alguien tan pequeña, pudo haberlo derribado. "¡Marley es mía! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! ¡Mía!"

**A/N: **Todo lo que dije al principio... Lo verán en el próximo capítulo, jujuju xD Soy una mala persona sin apenas inspiración, y se me hacía el capítulo muy largo xDDD ¿Todavía no se imaginan que se le viene a Kitty-cat encima? Espero que disfruten este poquitín... Y como siempre, perdonen que me demore. Tengo varios problemillas en casa y así u.u En fin, enjoy it and Aleshia loves ya all! :3

Y reviews, porque me dan la vida xD -se arrodilla mientras suplica (?)-


End file.
